Conflict of Intrests
by Cheshire's Mayhem
Summary: Going out drinking is never a good idea. Especially when your brother is notoriously bad at keeping track of you and when you're drunk you'll do the most random thing that passes through your brain. Waking up married to a demon is far more complicated when you specialize in the extermination of their species. Talk about awkward. Very. Drunk me gets sober me into a lot of trouble.
1. A New Adventure Begins

**Gather round my friends for here is another tall tale of adventure! Danger is everywhere in this world and not everybody is who they say they are. DGM is known for it's demons but in this world and time the demons are not what you will be expecting. This war is far more complicated and confusing. There is no black or white merely shades of gray! Who is wrong and who is right? All very good questions to ask. Stick around to find out as the Luca and Allen traverse this new world of demons and crime now made far more complicated by one single simple act all brought down by a bad decision.**

 **As with Veil of Ink and Gold I only own Luca and any character I invent for this story. Luca is still mine and I do not own DGM. We should all know this by now so I'm only going to say this once right here and now. Speaking of VIG anything that happens in this story has nothing to do with VIG. The characters are still the same but the story line is different. Also this is an AU and it is a CRIMINAL AU! There will be blood and violence. I am just warning you. If I feel that it gets extensive then I will leave a warning in the chapter's top author's note. SO please read and review after enjoying chapter one of Conflict of Interests**

* * *

Alcohol. Because no good story ever started with someone eating a salad.

* * *

Luca groaned glaring at the sunlight that filtered in through her window. Why on Earth did she think it was a good idea to put her bed here? The dark haired girl reached over and pulled one of the many pillows that covered her bed over her head. She was so NOT ready to get up yet. Her head was throbbing a sure sign that she had too much to drink last night. _I'm going to kill Allen. I told him to not let my drinking get out of control_ , she groaned in her head. Her tongue was still glued to the roof of her mouth. She needed water. Sighing she moved to get up only for her to realize that there was something heavy on her stomach. Pulling the pillow off her head she battled the sunlight burning into her eyes to find the weight. An arm was tossed haphazardly over her waist. _Oh joy, apparently I brought somebody home with me. Excellent. Oh well_ , she moved to get up only for the arm to tighten it's hold on her. Her head was far too foggy for this. She needed a cup of coffee...or three. Yeah three sounded better. Prying the man's hand (it was far too big to be a woman's not that it mattered to her either way gender didn't affect her choices) from her skin she climbed out of bed leaving her partner to sleep for a bit longer. She wasn't nearly awake enough for the usual who are you and what happened conversation that came with her nightly excursions at the moment. She picked the white button up from the floor and tossed it over her naked body. _Well at least I didn't bring home some loser. My drunk judgment isn't always the best_ , she sighed.

Three cups of the strongest coffee ever made in the world later and she was now actually awake. _I should probably go wake him up now. See if I can get this all sorted out. I can't be late for work, we have no idea when they'll show their faces again. Can't lose them, plus I don't want to listen to Kanda bitch about it_ , she stretched before gagging. _Okay after the shower, I smell like something died mixed with sex. Note to self don't go to a bar after work. It never ends well_ , she sighed again. Placing the empty cup by the coffee maker as she would want more later she left her kitchen, passed through her living room and back into the bedroom. Her sleeping partner had rolled over away from the sun but still had a pillow over his head. _Huh, not a morning person either. Oh well. Can't blame him_ , she thought before hopping into the shower. She hummed softly, her head still pounding too much to actually sing as she normally would. As she walked back through her room again heading for another cup of coffee now that she was clean and dressed she heard a voice call out to her.

"Would you please put something different on?" she turned to find a single gold eye staring out at her from under the pillow.

"Finally awake huh?" he nodded though still hiding under the pillow sleepily.

"Yeah, now please put some jeans on." She raised an eyebrow at him before glancing down at her jean shorts. They weren't too short stopping at mid-thigh length.

"I have jeans on." he pouted.

"Long jeans on." she chuckled at him.

"Okay first off why should I? It's not like you know me or anything. I was drunk last night so I have no idea how or where I picked you up and second why does it matter to you what I wear today? Are you planning on sticking around?" He smirked at her. She wasn't sure she liked the look. Not directed at her anyway. She still couldn't see much of him still most under the pillow but his build was nice. _Maybe he's not attractive and doesn't want me to know? It's not like it matters. One of Master's first rules: Never involve drunk flings with regular life_ , she sighed again. She was doing that a lot today she noted.

"Actually I kinda was. That's kinda how this thing goes," she raised her eyebrow at him again prompting a sigh and explanation. "Look at your left hand." Doing as he said Luca found a gold wedding band on her ring finger. She blinked at it a few times.

"Huh." He snorted at her response.

"That's a pretty calm reaction." she shrugged.

"It's actually like the sixth time. I'm apparently pretty spontaneous person, especially when I'm drunk and my brother's a bad drunk wrangler. It's not a big deal." She started back towards the kitchen hearing what sounded like the man getting up. She wasn't completely sure but she could've sworn she heard the man growl.

"Well it's going to be different this time." She smirked slightly.

"Oh?" _He sure is funny_ , she thought until something wound around her waist. She yelped as she was pulled off her feet and into his lap. She looked up at him. "How did you do that?" He glanced down at her. "Oh." she repeated though this time it wasn't teasing. A large pair of dark horns curled up out of the man's head. She could feel the spaded end of his tail pressed lightly against her skin. "You're a demon."

"Is that a problem?" he asked after a minute raising an eyebrow and pulling her closer. She twisted in his lap so she was facing him wrapping her legs around his waist. _Well there goes my theory about him being unattractive. Honestly, I swear it should be against the law to look like this_ , she shook her head to clear those thoughts away, she needed to focus.

"No. Just," she paused for a moment. She was totally screwed. _There's no way I can talk my way out of this one. Demon marriage is forever, completely and utterly binding. How in the nine levels of hell did I end up here in this situation?_ she realized that he was still waiting for her to finish her comment. "unexpected."

"I don't believe you." she sighed at the look on his face. It was clear he didn't and was upset by the fact that she seemed disturbed by his species and she was, just not for the reason he was assuming. As with any group of people there were humans who were terrified of demons, places demons weren't allowed to be, where they wouldn't be served. Some places actually ran demons out. There were even entire towns that were 'safe havens' and 'demon free' for those kinds of people.

"Yeah, I know. One of the reasons I'm a spontaneous person is because of my incredibly short attention span. I got distracted by my own thoughts. I deal with demons the same way I deal with humans. Each one is different. I have a friend that's human and he and I couldn't be more different. So why would all demons be the same?" His lips pulled up into a smile.

"I guess if I woke up in bed with a strange person who I didn't remember I'd be a bit shocked if they turned out to be a different species." She smiled.

"Excellent, now get up. I'm gonna run out and grab breakfast. I expect you to be at the island and at least be dressed. You can take a shower if you want." He raised an eyebrow at her as she climbed out of his lap and walked back to the door.

"You don't cook?" She cocked one in return.

"I can cook some. If you were hoping for a housewife than you definitely married the wrong human. I'm many things but a housewife is not one of them." He laughed.

"Didn't but thought I'd test the waters."

She snorted, "Careful there." She was almost to the door when he called out to her again.

"You forgot to change!" she rolled her eyes but turned to face him, leaning against the door frame arms crossed over her chest.

"It's almost 90 degrees out." he pouted like a child at her response.

"So?" She shook her head.

"I don't do well in the heat so you'll just have to deal with it, Chernabog." He threw his head back with a groan.

"He wasn't even a real demon! Not to mention he gives us a bad name!" she snorted and left the room.

"Do you want coffee?" she asked as she grabbed her keys out of the blue carnival glass bowl that she kept them in before shoving them in the left pocket of her gray army camo vest.

There was a moment of silence and she wondered if he was still pouting, "Yes." Yep still pouting. She could hear it in his voice.

"Well are you going to tell me how you like it or not? Creamer? Sugar? Iced?" Another moment of silence causing her to roll her eyes as she slid her feet into her black combat boots too lazy to reach down and retie them. They would be fine. It was a short walk.

"Black. Iced."

She snorted, "As you wish. I'll be back in a few minutes." Luca locked the door behind her. With her job she was always suspicious of anyone who got near her, honestly she couldn't even rule out her new husband. Yeah marrying her was a bit much but he could just be planning to kill her once he got whatever it was he wanted. "I should call Allen and give him and the others a heads up just in case something happens to me." she mumbled to herself as she jogged down the sidewalk. She reached into her pocket for her phone only to find it empty. "Damn it! I can't believe I left it at home. Shit." her eyes darted around. _Nobody looked out of place. Either they're really good or I'm being paranoid. Honestly what was I thinking getting married? What the hell was I thinking going drinking in a public bar? I know better than that! I really want to blame Lavi but deep down I know it's my own stupid fault_ , she sighed as she stepped up to the counter and began to order.

Just as she had told him to be her husband sat at the island in kitchen bored out of his mind judging by the silverware tower that looked suspiciously like the Eiffel tower, balancing precariously. She shook her head. Honestly either the demon was crazy as Lavi had stated that she was unmarriageable or he was a very good actor. _Was his hearing good enough to tell when it was me in time to construct this silly piece of...art?_ she sighed again and set the donuts and coffee down causing the tower to fall.

"Silverware art huh?" she teased. He smiled up at her as she sat down across from him. "Let's start with something easy, what's your name?" he pouted a bit but answered all the same.

"Tyki Mikk. It's a pleasure to meet you." her eyes widened for a mere moment before she schooled her features as he chuckled a bit at his own joke. "Well sober you." he tacked on to the end to which she childishly stuck her tongue out despite being 21 years old. She was officially screwed. More so than she originally thought. She hadn't married any old demon, no she had to go and marry one of the ones from the Noah Clan. The Noah family was the most powerful family in the demon world. They were said to have been around since Noah himself. The head was called the Millennium Earl for some reason. She had no idea why Earl but that didn't matter. There was even a rumor that the Millennium Earl was Noah himself. The other 13 members of the family were adopted including the man that currently sat across from her due to their power and abilities. Each member filled a position in the family. Tyki was pleasure.

"Speaking of sober me have you seen my phone?" he shook his head.

"It kept ringing so one of us, I honestly don't remember which of us it was, tossed it somewhere. I'd try the corners of your room." she nodded and got up as he helped himself to the box of donuts that she left on the counter in front of him. After digging around she found her phone. Just as he had said it was lying in the corner. She turned it back on and balked at the time. Tyki jumped when she came thundering through the apartment. "What's going on?" She grabbed her coffee from the counter, sliding along the polished floor as she rounded the corner too fast. She pushed herself up just before she fell over.

"I'm late for work, I have to go!" He looked up pouting before looking hopefully for a moment.

"Can I come?" she shook her head and he frowned. _That was a terrible idea_ , she thought but decided to not add that part.

"No. Just stay put. I'll be back later. Just watch tv or something. I've got a bunch of books around here if you prefer. I'll bring dinner home with me or somethin'." she grabbed the heavy army duffle bag on her way out. Locking the door she ran all the way to the parking lot where the others were waiting for her.

"There you are! You scared the hell out of us Lu!" Luca glared up at her brother.

"What's wrong Luca?" Lenalee asked seeing the look.

"It's a confusing story. Where are we on that pair of demons?" she asked setting the bag down on the ground. Lavi glanced at her for a moment.

"We're still waiting for Kanda and Alma to come back. They were staking out the place that they were last seen." she snorted and jumped up onto the trunk of car.

"So I guess you have time for your story." she groaned.

"Fine, I guess. So I wo-" Kanda's truck pulled into the parking lot and Alma came bouncing out of the passenger side.

"We found them." he chirped happily. Kanda parked the truck and joined them.

"They're still in the same place." Kanda barely grunted out the words however the rest of them were used to it. Luca nodded.

"Well they aren't very bright demons. Anyone heard from Daisya or Marie lately?" Kanda nodded.

"They're fine. Daisya is at a match. He's got a job to do while he's out there. Marie doesn't have any news for us. So it's just us." Luca snorted.

"Yeah six of us should be fine." Allen shrugged.

"They've escaped us before." she sighed.

"Yeah. I remember. Anyway can we get going? I have a problem at home that needs my attention." they all raised an eyebrow at her causing her to sigh again.

"Do tell." Lavi prodded her.

She groaned, "Do I have to?" they all nodded. "Fine, I woke up and apparently while I was drunk last night and SOMEBODY," she glared at Allen here. "wasn't doing his job and 'misplaced' me I married a demon." everybody was silent.

"You got married?!" Allen shouted. She nodded still giving him a look. It was partially his fault after all.

"Well shit." Luca snorted.

"Bit of an understatement there Lavi. Especially because he's one from one of those mafia like families too." Alma choked on his own spit and Kanda started patting his back though his eyes were wide too. Lavi's mouth dropped and he just stared at her. Allen didn't move as if his mind couldn't process what she had just said. Lenalee gasped, already looked over her friend for injuries.

"Oh this is bad. No this is really bad. Luca! Demon marriage it's-" Alma started but she cut him off.

"I know Alma. It's forever. I was there for your wedding with Kanda remember?" the demon blushed at the mention of it. In all honesty he hadn't expected Kanda's demon hunter friends who were more like his family to be so open about it. They welcomed him with open arms and he loved them just as much as he did Kanda. They trusted him enough that he hunted with them. He was never left behind.

"Does he know? About your job?" Allen asked slowly. She sighed again.

"Not yet. I figured we'd get this job done and then I'd tell him. I have no idea how this will go so can we please not mess this one up." the others nodded now more than a bit concerned for their friend. "I'll deal with it." she decided to change the topic before the others could offer to 'help' her more than they already did. "So what do we know about these demons?" Allen sighed as Kanda unrolled the map which had several red Xs on it.

"It's a pair of twins who seem to be able to control the elements with their pistols." Kanda continued when Allen left off.

"As Beansprout said," Allen cut him off.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Lenalee sighed while Luca rolled her eyes.

"Boys." she warned tiredly. Her head was still throbbing and she didn't have the patience for them to fight. She had been so busy she hadn't taken anything for her head. "Al, do you have any hangover cures in your car?" he nodded still eyeing his sister with a bit of concern.

"Yeah."

Lenalee headed towards the car, "I'll get it for you. Want something to drink with it?" the curly haired girl nodded and then regretted the action immensely.

"As I was saying, they seem to be sticking to the same few haunts. These two particularly like shoplifting at this one store." he pointed to the large shopping center in the city.

"And they keep getting away? I'm amazed they didn't get marked earlier." Lenalee nodded as she handed the girl the pills and bottle of water.

"It's why they got marked. A lot of people have been hurt in their escapades. Kids, woman, men, everybody. They don't care about anything but themselves."

"Perfect. Just peachy. A pair of crazy lunatics with powers. Just what we need. How do we know where or when they'll strike?" Luca asked. Alma smiled.

"We got in close enough that I was able to pin a tracking feather on them." Luca nodded grinning at him.

"You're the best. What was the shot like?" He brightened even more. Luca was by far the hunter with the most variety. She was the only one other than Alma who could shoot a bow.

"Oh it was beautiful right through a hole in the window of the old shack that they were hiding out it. The hole wasn't bigger than my palm and it wasn't an even circle either!" The grin easily took over the girl's face.

"No way! Are you serious?" Kanda just watched them with a small smile while Allen shook his head. Lenalee smiled.

"Guys as much as we all love listening to you two talk shop these two are getting ready to strike again. Besides Luca you were the one who wanted to get this done, so you can deal with your other problem." the green eyed girl sighed and she looked down at her left hand again. _Yep, the ring's still there. I don't know why I keep hoping that it will vanish. Seriously what was I thinking?_ she thought to herself before nodding to the others. Alma's eyes glowed suddenly.

"They're moving!"

Luca chuckled, "Well I guess it's time to go. Meet you at the mall." Kanda and Alma climbed back into the truck while Allen and Lenalee got into Allen's car. Lavi tossed a pair of keys to Luca.

"Ready Beautiful?" she smirked at him.

"Try to keep up." Tying her hair back into a low ponytail she pulled her black helmet on. He started laughing.

"With your bright yellow motorcycle and habit of disregarding the rules of the road you are so going to get pulled over." she shrugged and climbed onto the bike while he got on his red one. The pair spend out of the parking garage after the others whom they quickly caught up with. She waved at Allen as she passed them. In her mirror she could see Lenalee shaking her head from the passenger side of the car. The dark blue pickup truck made a sudden right turn with the pair of motorbikes skidding after it.

"Guys? What's with the sudden turns?" Allen's voice came through the head set in her helmet.

"Yeah I'd like to know that too." Lavi spoke next.

Alma answered sheepishly, "My bad, guys. I'm following the feathers and sometimes I get them mixed up. Luca could practically see the man rubbing the back of his head.

"Just be careful guys. The last thing we need is to get pulled over." Lenalee instructed causing a chorus of groans.

"Yes mom."

"And stop calling me that." The others just laughed already knowing that the Asian girl was pouting.

"Pay attention guys, we're getting on the highway." Alma instructed.

The mall was in chaos when the group arrived. Parts of the building were already on fire, while another piece was covered in ice. People of all ages and species ran for cover away from the twin demons and the destruction that they were causing. Luca skidded to a stop, pausing to just stare at the carnage.

"Well I hope the shopping center has demon insurance. Or any insurance at all because those repairs are going to be pricey." Lavi whistled stopping a few feet away from the younger girl.

"Let's catch them so they can face judgment." Allen said as he got out of the car.

"They don't have a black mark do they?" Lenalee asked.

Luca shook her head and answered, "No a red one. They're to be brought in alive if at all possible but as always don't put their lives above our own. The Black Order wants to make an example of them." They all nodded as the twins stepped out of the building carrying everything they were stealing. Allen strode over to them.

"Why does he always insist in trying to take them in without incident? It never works." Lavi asked leaning against his bike. Lenalee smiled watching her boyfriend.

"I think it's endearing." the rest of them snorted.

"Of course you do."

"Beansprout's too soft. He's gonna get hurt." Luca sighed, Kanda would never change.

"One of our mentors was a demon. Allen does it for him." Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"I always assumed that all demons were 'take no prisoners' kind," he paused for a moment. "no offense Alma." the demon laughed.

"None taken. Most are like that. I used to be like that back before I found something that I cared about." he gave Kanda an affectionate smile causing the Japanese man to blush slightly turning away from his friends.

"That's not it at all, anyway. That demon was of the 'take no prisoners' kind because he was a cynical bastard. Still is as far as I know. Allen only does it because he hopes that if he ever gets in trouble which he does a lot. His partner, our other mentor is a terrible person. Honestly they really shouldn't be left on their own. No good ever comes from it but they're both adults," she paused for a second thinking of something. "legally speaking. I'm getting off topic but Allen hopes that if our demon mentor ever gets in trouble that somebody would try to talk to him first. It wouldn't work but I don't have the heart to tell my brother that." she shrugged just in time to watch a car blow up as Allen dodged a fireball. "And as usual it didn't work so let's take these bastards down." Luca pulled her gun from it's holster on her leg and shot the blond. He cried out and causing his twin to turn and glare at her. The group split up all diving behind different cars to avoid the hail of ice bullets.

"Allen's still in the line of fire!" Lavi shouted over the roar of the fire. Luca glanced over the edge of the car only to duck behind it again as a ball of fire flew over it.

"I'll draw their fire. Lenalee grab Allen! Alma you cover her! Kanda circle around them. See if you can take them from behind! Lavi!" the red head grinned and pulled the sniper rifle from the trunk of the car.

"Way ahead of you Beautiful but I love the way you think!" she snorted and waved the others to their posts. Nodding they all took off. Luca shot out into the open waving her arms at the pair of demons.

"Hey! Tweedle Dee! Tweedle Dum! Over here! Who cut your hair? The lawnmower?" Both whirled around to glare at her.

"What did you just say you little bitch?" the dark haired one snarled.

Yeah. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Hee!" she groaned and rolled her eyes. Ducking and weaving through the cars she led them away from her brother. She hissed as a giant fireball singed her skin as she dove to the ground. Her palms and knees were scraped up and covered in dirt now. She crawled around the car only to find a golden gun in her face.

"Any last words Bitch?" the short haired one glared hissing at her.

"Yeah, I'd turn around if I were you." she goaded childishly. _Too easy. Really I almost feel bad about it. On second thought, no I don't. Brats_ , she reminisced for a brief second.

"How stupid do you think we are? Hee!" the blond snapped getting right down in her face.

"Pretty damn moronic since you've clearly never heard of personal hygiene but you probably don't know what either of those words mean do you?" The dark haired demon went to pull the trigger only for an arrow to embed into his back. Spinning around Luca kicked the other demon's feet out from under him.

"Are you okay Lu?" Allen shouted over to her as she jumped to her feet.

"Yep! Epic shot Alma! As always!" He grinned at her and her praise as he nocked another arrow. The blond demon jumped up. He grabbed her before she managed to get away, taking her back down to the ground again. The pair rolled around on the pavement for several minutes before he was yanked off by Kanda. She could hear Allen and Lenalee shooting in the background. Shaking her head did little to help with all the noise. Her headache was still pounding in her skull. _I really need to stop drinking. This is just getting ridiculous_ , she groaned and turned to assess the situation. _Kanda's facing the blond with Alma watching his back and Allen and Lenalee are dealing with the short haired one, then...where is Lavi? And what the hell is he doing?_ she wondered looking around but saw no indication of her ginger friend.

"What's the matter Luca?" she saw Alma looking at her funny.

"I haven't heard anything from Lavi. He should've shot at least something by now." almost as if it was on command a bullet zoomed by her, clipping the girl in the arm.

"Are you okay?!" Alma rushed over to her but she just moved her hand which had instinctively grabbed the injured area.

"I'm fine it just grazed me." A barrage of bullets rained down on them. "Take cover!" The hunters dove behind cars and trucks, anything to protect them.

"What the hell is that idiotic rabbit doing? Does he realize he's shooting us more than them?" Kanda yelled out to them doing his best to be heard over the noise.

Luca looked up at the cell tower where the gunfire was coming from, "Don't let them escape but don't get shot. Lose them if it means staying safe. I'll go see what's up with Lavi or if that's even Lavi."

"What do you mean if that's Lavi? He would never betray us!" Allen shouted. Luca sighed and shook her head.

"There are demons who can control the mind or the body. It could be either of those. I trust Lavi just as much as the rest of you do but something could be forcing him or something could have happened. We don't know yet. I'm hooking into our channel. You'll know as soon as I do." Nodding at their friend the others rushed after the pair of fleeing demons. Sighing Luca darted from car to car making agonizingly slow progress towards the tower. "Here goes nothing." she started climbing the ladder. _If whoever is shooting sees or hears me I'm done for. There's nowhere to dodge and no cover her_ e, she thought climbing as fast as she could. Moving along the floor of the cell tower she crept towards the person lying on their stomach firing the sniper rifle. Reaching forward she grabbed them by the ankles and yanked. The pair scuffled along the rickety wood. It wasn't Lavi.

"Get off me you wench!" She rolled her eyes and she rolled on top, her hands closing around their throat.

"You really couldn't come up with anything better?" she tightened her grip, "Now lack of originality aside where's Lavi?" The boy struggled in her grasp though he gained little freedom.

"I'll never tell." Luca snorted.

"Oooh. This is your first job isn't it?" He blinked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" she smirked.

"Nobody says "I'll never tell" that died out a long time. It's only ever seen in movies. Experienced people either say nothing or they're like me and every answer is a sardonic one. How old are you anyway? There's no way in hell you're older than me."

"I'm 16! That's practically an adult!" she chuckled.

"Oh boy! You're one of those teenagers. I'm older than you and I'm still a kid." she could see the kid pouting at her words.

"Are you supposed to be killing me?" he questioned to which she just shook her head.

"Nope. Because you are going to tell me where my friend is and then you're going to hightail it out of here and never come back to this life. Have a life before you lose it for something stupid like money." He glared though it reminded her of a toddler so it had little effect.

"And if I refuse?" she scoffed at him.

"Then I'll tie you up, deal with this problem I'm having, come back, and break every single bone in your body without killing you before snapping your horns off." he gasped horrified.

"That would leave me without my powers!" she nodded.

"Very good! A+ for you! Without your powers you'd have to heal like a normal human which would give you plenty of time to get out of this life. So what will it be?" She reached on hand out menacingly towards his small horns. He wasn't a very powerful demon but that didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt.

"I didn't hurt your friend! I just tied him up and threw him into the repair shack! Please don't touch my horns!" She smiled and pulled away from him. The boy sighed in relief as she got up off him and motioned towards that ladder. His eyes flicked towards the rifle but he decided against it when she raised an eyebrow at him as if she was daring him to try it. Shaking his head he jumped down before running away. Luca slid down the ladder and ran over to the shed.

"Is everything okay Luca?" Allen's voice came through the piece in her ear.

"Yeah, some kid demon. I'm checking on Lavi now." Lenalee spoke next.

"How much of a kid?" Kanda snorted but didn't say anything.

"16, I think." Luca shrugged. It wasn't that young to her. She and Allen had started earlier. "I didn't hurt him before you say anything. Only threatened to." she ripped the door off it's hinges. "Lavi?" she called into the dimly light room. Darting to the back of the room through the small streams of sunlight she glanced around for her friend. "He's not here either."

"You still can't find the idiot rabbit?" Luca rolled her eyes as she turned around heading for the door.

"Not helping Kanda."

Alma cut in before they could start, "Bomb!" something exploded on the other side of the line. Luca's eyes found a closet. _Well he did say "I'll never tell" so I guess he'd go with the closet too_ , she sighed yanking the door open. Creak. Just as they did in the old movies Lavi fell to the ground tied up and gagged. Creak. She started untying him. In a different situation she would've laughed. Creak. The poor man was tied from head to toe as if he was in a cartoon. Creak.

"Thanks Luca. I can't believe the little monster jumped me. Kanda will never let me live it down if he knew." Creak.

"Oh he'll know. I'll tell him later." Creak. Her eyes flicked to the door. _There was that sound again. Somebody was moving around. They should be right outside the door_ , she noted before catching Lavi's gaze. He nodded.

"Luca!" he whined as they moved across the floor silently on their toes and fingers one on either side of the door. "You can't tell Yuu that I'm tied up. It's not fair. He'll laugh at me." the dark haired girl silently applauded her friend's ability to throw his voice around. Hopefully hers wouldn't be too obvious.

"Hold on. Let me get my knife. I-" she paused for a moment. "I-damn it! I left my gun on the cell tower. I put it down to deal with that damn sniper." she pulled the gun out of it's holder on her leg. Lavi pulled his own out from the waist band of his pants. The other person kicked the door open gun trained on the middle of the room. "Sorry Baby, not today." she grabbed them by the arm and yanked them into the room while Lavi leapt out to deal with their partner. The man as she could now see fell to his hands and knees when she let go. He yelped in pain as he landed on his fingers curled around the gun. He whirled around to shoot her only for her to kick him in the head. He jumped back up on to find the barrel of her gun in his face. Pop! Lavi's opponent crumpled to the ground. "Sorry buddy, you chose the wrong side." Pop! Pop! Blood spilled on the floor.

"Luca? Did you find Lavi?" Lenalee's voice drifted across the line. Lavi having heard her connected to it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She found me." Luca pressed her hand against her side.

"Did they get away?"

Allen answered with a sigh, "Yeah. They blew up a couple of cars and we had to take cover. They were gone by the time that we could see or hear again.

"So that was what that noise was." she sighed and winced. More blood spilled. "We let's go home. I have a problem to deal with. More than one now." she muttered the last part to herself. "I'll catch you guys later." Lavi watched his friend leave. She was acting funny.

"You want me to drive home with you?" she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lav." He raised an eyebrow at it.

"Why not?" She took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"He's a demon. He's possessive and didn't even want me to leave the house in my shorts." _Which are now stained with blood_ , she groaned silently. "Despite you being my friend he may not like it. Besides I'm fine. It's a short drive." she walked away quickly sliding her gun back into it's holster. She waved to the others as she slid on her helmet and took off.

Tyki jumped when the door slammed open, banging against the wall hard. Luca came staggering through the door and went straight for the bathroom. He leapt up from the couch and followed after her. His foot slid in something. Looking down he saw blood on the floor. He picked up his pace, rushing after his wife.

"Luca?" She didn't answer him. "Luca!" he grabbed her arm, turning her towards him. There was a hole in her lower right stomach by her hip. The blood had long since stained her olive green camisole. "You got shot?!" She nodded.

"Yeah do me a favor there's a bottle of whiskey in my cabinet. Go grab it." she pulled her vest off and tossed it into the laundry basket. Nodding the demon left going back to the kitchen. When he came back the girl had taken the ruined shirt off and was pulling the bullet from her flesh.

"Here." he handed her the bottle having already removed the cap. She nodded taking in from him, drinking a large swig. "Do you want help?" she glanced up at him.

"Can you get me the box under the sink? It's got bandages in it. I need one and the medical tape please." Tyki knelt down and grabbed the medical supplies wordlessly as he didn't trust himself to speak him without immediately questioning her about it. He heard the sound of the bullet and the metal tongs hit the sink bowl indicating that she had removed the bullet. She took another drink of the alcohol. _Well that's one way to deal with the pain_ , he thought grimly. Grabbing a wash cloth he wet in and wiped the blood away. "You don't have to do that. I can deal with it." He glanced up at her with gold eyes as he continued to wipe the blood away. He didn't like how cold her skin was. It was cooler due to the darkness but was still in the 70s outside. She shouldn't be cold, even in her shorts with no shirt on.

"It's fine. You shouldn't be moving too much with it." She shook her head.

"It's not a big deal. I do this a lot." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"That's not a good thing." she smirked though he saw no humor in her face. He dried her pale skin as she drank before bandaging the wound. She stood only to sway. She shook her head though it didn't do anything to help. "Are you going to tell me what you were doing that got you shot?"

"It's not really a big deal." he raised an eyebrow at her as he steady her. After a few wobbles steps she made it into the living room, her husband following doggedly at her heels still not satisfied with her answers.

"Will you at least tell me where you were?" she picked up the house phone.

"I was at the mall." He glanced at the tv that was still playing. The news was on.

He turned back to her questioning, "The one that was attacked by those demon twins?" she nodded.

"Yeah. I got hit by a stay bullet in all of the chaos." He bit the inside of his cheek wondering if he should tell her but she had already moved on to the next subject and was looking at his expectantly.

"What?" she rolled her eyes at his question.

"I said that I forgot to grab something for dinner and asked you if pizza worked for you?" He nodded.

"Uh yeah. You're not going out to get it are you?" she shook her head as she placed the phone next to her ear.

"No. Delivery. I did get shot."

He huffed at her, "That was my point I didn't want you to go out." she made a face at him sticking out her tongue.

"What kind?" He shrugged.

"Meat lovers?" she grinned at him.

"Works for me." Tyki walked back to the bathroom to clean up the mess that the girl had left. He could hear her on the phone still sitting at the island in the kitchen. Tossing the dirty washcloth into the hamper he moved to the sink. The tongs and bullet still sat in the sink the blood starting to dry on. His eyes flicked to the bedroom where he could now hear her moving about. _She must be done and is putting on a new shirt_ , at the thought he threw the ruined shirt into the trash. There was no way all that blood was going to come out. He washed the tongs and set them down to dry on the edge of the sink before picking up the bullet. _What isn't she telling me? If she was really at the mall then it was Jasdevi who shot her but they don't use bullets. They use their powers. The pistols are just a medium that allow them to control their vastly chaotic and dangerous power. So if she's telling the truth about being at the mall then who the hell shot her?_ making a quick decision with that question in mind he wrapped the bullet in a piece of bandage left over and slid it into his pocket. _I'll look into it later_ , he hummed just as Luca walked into the room calling his name.

"Yeah?"

"There you are. It was really quiet and for a moment I forgot I had somebody else in the house." she glanced at what he was doing. "You don't have to do that you know? I just got distracted." She moved towards him but he shook his head and pointed at the bottle of alcohol still in her hand.

"You're in enough pain that you're still drinking that," she turned her gaze to the whiskey that she had been in the process of raising to her lips. Huffing she stalked back out of the bathroom and was gone for a moment. When she returned the whiskey was no longer in her hand.

"Happy?" He shook his head to answer her question. He definitely did not like how pale she was. The girl was already fair but now she looked like death had run her over. Her dark hair didn't help at all. If anything it made her look as though she had been bleached.

"No not really. You got shot. Speaking of which why didn't you go to the hospital? You came here. As far as you knew I had no medical training? What if you had passed out from the pain and bled out?" She sighed and ran her fingers through her messy hair. Most of it had come loose from it's ponytail. Her slender fingers slid along the curve of her head and pulled the hair tie loose allowing her long tangled curls to fall freely.

Taking a deep breath she began, "Look it's a long story and I-" she was cut off by three knocks on the door.

"Pizza must be here." she nodded and followed him as he walked back out into the living room and over to the door. She paused in the living room while he unlocked the door. Her neck cracked as it snapped over to look at the clock on the wall. 10 minutes. She had called the pizza in at 6:42. The clock read 6:54. Whirling around she rushed over as he opened the door.

"Don't open it!" He turned away from the door to look at her and the bullet barely grazed his nose. Diving over the coffee table to the floor to avoid the bullet she skittered across the floor and kicked his feet out from under him dropping him on the floor. He rolled away as the attacker rushed into the room. Luca popped back onto her feet to glare at the large demon that now stood in her doorway. The man towered over her with chocolate hair cropped close to his head and one yellow eye glaring at her. The other covered by a dark green bandanna.

"Chesh-" Luca didn't let him finish the growl. She had a pretty good idea what he was gonna say and it was the last thing she needed her husband to hear. Crack! Her left foot still clad in her steel toe boots connected with his nose and shattered it. Instinctively his hands went to his nose. Her foot dropped back down and she slid easily into her battle stance. Pulling his hands away from his face he snarled angrily, "You little bitch!" rolling her eyes she blocked the punch aimed for her face, diverting down along her left arm allowing her to strike with her right fist. Grinning as he caught her fist she brought her right leg up kicking him until three ribs broke. She winced as her knuckles cracked painfully in his crushing grip. Stomping on his left shin she punched with her left hand again. She glanced around trying to find Tyki, she couldn't see nor did she hear him. _Did he run? Was this what he was after? Did he know this guy? Where they in on it together? What was going on?_ her rapid fire questioning was cut off by a kick to her stomach sending her flying across the room and crashing into the wall. She cried out in pain, her hands flying to her freshly opened wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding as she fell. She hit the floor with a thump and glared up at the man who came barreling into the living room. She lept to her feet only for the room to spin dangerously as her vision blurred. She just barely ducked a punch that left her wall dented and staggered out of his way as he struggled to free his fist. His horns weren't that big, not even the size of her palm so why the hell was she having so much trouble with this one demon? The brunet yanked his hand out of the wall and stalked towards her backing up she slipped due to the blood on the bottom of her shoe. Spinning around despite the airiness in her head she kicked his feet out from under him.

"Luca!" somebody was calling her name but she couldn't make out who it was over her thundering heart and heavy breathing. Her vision blurred again and she sank down to the ground. Everything was going dark, but she couldn't sleep now. She took a deep breath and looked around. She found Tyki rolling across the floor with the other demon. He was holding back. Tyki's horns were much larger than the demon beneath him which meant not only was he of higher ranking but also far more powerful so why was he holding back? She pondered this for a moment while the intruder flipped them over pinning the shorter man to the ground. One meaty hand closed around the tan demon's throat and the other wrapping around one of the curled horns. Green eyes widening Luca pulled herself from the ground and ran towards them. She grabbed the steak knife that was sitting on the edge of the island for some reason, and whispered the blessing over it as she went. Not waiting for a second she plunged the serrated blade between his shoulder blades right down to the hilt. Grabbing the bigger demon by the back of his shirt she flung him into the wall, shoving the blade through his chest. Luca made a face wrinkling her nose as the blood splattered over her.

She turned back to her husband who was still on the floor, "Are you okay?" He nodded and stood slowly, watching her warily. She sighed. This was not how she wanted to have this conversation. Another knock sounded on the door frame this time as the door was still wide open. Sighing again Luca walked over to the door and the man standing there.

"Wild night Miss Luca?" she smiled tiredly at the man. His smile vanished and he looked at her in concern. "Whoa! Are you okay?" he reached out to steady her when she swayed. He jolted back when the tall demon appeared by her side, one arm wrapping around the girl's waist to keep her up.

"I'm fine, George. Don't worry about it." George glanced up at the demon who merely raised an eyebrow at him. The girl slumped more against the taller man and George almost moved to catch her again but the low growl stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you want me to call somebody or something?" Tyki answered the question for her.

"No. We'd just like the pizza. As you can see she's not feeling very well. How much do I owe you?" George shook his head.

"It's on the house. Miss Luca is a regular costumer." Stiffly he handed the box over to the demon who took the box with his tail greatly surprising the delivery guy.

"Have a nice night." He jumped as the door was shut in his face. He couldn't tell if Luca was really fine or not. She definitely didn't look fine but she also didn't look as if she minded the demon. Maybe she really was just feeling under the weather. Everybody gets the flu. Not to mention that he had no idea what kind of job she had other than that she always paid in cash and her apartment was really nice. The pizza hadn't actually been on the house. He had been hoping to convince her to have dinner with him but the demon had startled him.

"Perhaps I should let Allen know. Just to be safe."

* * *

 **Well that was a wild ride! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time now and finally got it written down. I'll try to update every Saturday but as always things do happen! Let me know what you like and what you didn't like. Thoughts and or comments. I'll answer them all! I will see you next Saturday! Cheshire is out!**


	2. You Did WHAT!

**Well it's Saturday and apparently it's easier to up date on Saturdays than Tuesdays. Anybody who reads VIG will understand what I'm saying...well to a point. I've been told I have a habit of babbling and going off topic. It's lead to several interesting conversations. Oh well. Anyway as promised here is chapter two of Conflict of Interests I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Now on to the reviews!**

 **Dear alexc1209, Well that's one way to put it. Your review made me laugh and giggle. The way you said it was absolutely hilarious and I was incredibly happy to hear from you! As for your question honestly I'm not sure at the moment about the lemons. As with most fanfic writers I'm still finding my own style of writing and what it is exactly that I'm comfortable writing and sharing with the world. In regards to VIG if I ever was going to write a lemon chapter than it would be down the road a bit. Tyki and Luca have a few more pressing problems at the moment and I want them to be emotionally connected first. Hope that helps. I'm really glad you liked the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Let me know what you think!**

 **Dear Arkytior's Song, It's nice to hear from you over here! I laughed when I opened both your reviews. As always they are filled with joy and excitement that fills me with a burning passion to write. To share my story with you. The fact that you love what I write so much that your reviews come in like that tells me that I must be doing something right. I don't mind the yelling if anything it entertains me and I enjoy every review you take the time to write to me. It's good to know that you loved the summery, I must've rewritten it fourteen times before I was happy with it, and that you are now in love with this story too. As for it only ever being Saturday and Tuesday, I can see how that would appeal to you but that wouldn't work for me. It takes me all week to write these chapters not to mention my regular job but I appreciate your enthusiasm for my writing. I just hope you don't die before I finish these stories! As always read, enjoy, and scream to your little hearts desire. I can't wait to hear about it!**

 **To my other two reviewers, lately I've been getting several strange reviews with grabbed words mixed with numbers. If this is a technical error let me know otherwise I'm going to assume that these are bots. I'd prefer not to remove reviews if they are actually reviews but I don't want it to be filled with bots.**

 **Well with those done please read and review! I hope you Enjoy chapter two of Conflict of Interests: You Did WHAT?!**

* * *

Tyki tossed the pizza box onto the island and picked Luca up as she started sinking to the floor again. He set her down on the couch gently. She opened her green eyes slowly before immediately closing them again. He knelt down in front of her, cupping her face in his large hands.

"Baby I need you to open your beautiful eyes for me." She did as asked though only slightly.

"Baby?" she raised an eyebrow quizzically. He smirked at her slightly.

"Not working for you?"

She shook her head at his question, "Try again." His deep chuckle bouncing off the dented walls, which would need to be fixed later, for the moment he was far more worried about his wife and her injuries.

"You need to go to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood. You almost passing out is proof enough." at his words she immediately shook her head.

"No hospital!" he jumped a bit when she yelled at him. Then he sighed.

"Okay, okay! No hospital." Seeing the blood soak through her new shirt he jumped up and ran back into the bathroom. She watched him lazily though it might have been the blood loss rather than lack of effort on her part. Tearing her shirt apart with his bare hands he tended to the wound. He could feel her eyes on him, searing into the top of his head and horns yet chose to ignore her for the moment. He'd start questioning her once he was done. Once the blood was gone and the wound bandaged he put everything back before sitting down next to her. "Would you please tell what just happened and-" he cut himself off when she crawled over to him, curling into his side. Her head resting on his chest, long dark hair cascading over her face and down his suit vest. She mumbled something. "What?" he questioned.

"Tomorrow. I'll explain tomorrow. The booze and the pain has made me really sleepy." He blinked at her a few times.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with his body?" she glanced over at his gesture to where it still lay blood spilled all around shining brightly under the lights.

"Oh. That." she mumbled to herself incoherently for a moment before reaching for the cell phone that lay on the ruins of the coffee table.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I'll get it." he sighed and grabbed the phone. Did his new wife just use her stubbornness as a weapon to plow through every obstacle? He really hoped not, but so far it wasn't looking so good for him. He handed her the phone and she pressed 3 and waited for it to ring. Somebody picked up.

"I need you to come to my apartment and get rid of a body for me. I'm a bit light headed otherwise I'd do it myself. In the living room. I'm gonna sleep it off. I'll contact you in the morning with more information then. Just lock the door on your way out." He raised an eyebrow at her as she hung up and tossed it back only to realize that the coffee table was now in pieces on the floor as their attacker had smashed Tyki into it. She groaned and left it there. As the scene replayed in her head she realized that he must've destroyed the glass pane and then been slammed into the shards. She shot up off him and whirled to face him absolutely oblivious to the pain the sudden movement caused to her own wound.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Tyki asked jumping up too, his head swiveling around for whatever sign of danger she saw.

Her green eyes unusually doe like as she spoke, "Your back. He shattered the table with you." He cocked his head to the side not making the connection. He was surprised when she reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder and gently turned him away from her. He winced and hissed as she prodded a piece of glass embedded into his skin through his clothes. Grabbing his hand she pulled him softly from the couch and into the bathroom once more. They spent far too much time in this room in his opinion. He sat on the edge of the tub as she cut away his vest and then his dress shirt which was now more red than white. He did his best to hold still and makes as few sibilant sounds as possible while she pulled the glass from his tan skin with tweezers. His tail twitched violently, something he couldn't control, similar to a cat his tail portrayed his thoughts and emotions, as he heard each piece clatter in the sink. His entire back was covered in lacerations, he jumped slightly as she rubbed something cold along his back. The first was wet and soft, probably a wash cloth to clear away the blood he concluded, but the second was thick like cream or maybe a salve. The entire affair had been silent neither really knowing what to say. Both had acted on instinct. What they had done didn't make sense. He could've been free of her if he had just let her die either at the hands of the assassin or her own bullheadedness yet each time he stepped in. And she could've been rid of him if she had only let the other demon kill him or even just break off his horns she could've finished him off. This thought of course led him back to how she had killed the attacker in the first place. He had gotten the knife out at some point, for a reason he no longer remembered, and it hadn't burned him yet when she brought it down on the towering demon to save his life it had an effect. So how on Earth had the knife gotten blessed? Surely she didn't know how to do that right? It didn't look good for him if she did. He turned as she came back into the room, he hadn't even noticed that she left.

"Is the body already gone?" She nodded answer his question. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed. She had something in her hand. "What's that?" he nodded at it. She wrung the fabric nervously.

"Your shirt was ruined. Even if I had been able to take it off you without aggravating the wounds there was too much blood. The same goes for your vest. I dug around in my closet and found a shirt that belonged to one of my mentors. He left it here last time he visited. It should fit. The shirt was a soft long sleeve black tee that fit him well enough. It was a bit tighter than he normally liked. "My other mentor preferred dress shirts. It's probably a bit big but I figured you could wear it tomorrow." She stifled a yawn though not very well. "We should probably eat and then go to bed. I don't know about you but I'm dead tired." He nodded.

"Did you lock the door again?" she nodded as she glanced down at her phone. She typed a quick message before putting it away. Tyki was surprised when after dinner she led him back to the bedroom. He was expecting her to tell him to make himself comfortable on the couch (or to just sleep on the couch and that she didn't care if he was comfortable or not), granted that would've been impossible never mind with the wounds he had sustained, but she didn't know him at all as she was drunk when she married him. He pulled her close when she curled up to him, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Sleep well, Butterfly."

"Well that's a little better."

They were both rather rudely awakened in the early hours of the morning. Luca groaned from her place buried in Tyki's chest. She could feel him shifting around though he didn't move much as the pair were intertwined together. She was tucked into his chest, one arm lazily wrapped around his waist the other under his neck as she had been playing with his loose messy curls late during the night. His head rested on top of hers both arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him, their legs tangled together. She glanced around as best as she could from her position for the obnoxious noise that had woken her up.

"Turn the alarm clock off." Tyki moaned sleepily into her hair. She shook her head at him in response.

"Don't have one. Haven't gotten around to buying a new one." He pulled back a bit to look at her.

"New one?" It was a bit early but he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not really a morning person. So when it went off I kinda ripped it out of the wall and threw it into the other wall. It died a rather painful death. I've just been using my phone because it's too expensive to throw." He snorted as she smiled a bit sheepishly though she was still pretty sleepy.

"Well then turn your phone off." This time she smirked at him.

"It's your phone, Honey." she cooed in a saccharine voice. He pouted at the nickname. It wasn't his first choice. "I don't have that ring tone because I can't stand it."

"It's my ring tone for my brother. That's why it's that one. It's a warning." he huffed and tried to untangle himself from her though it wasn't working very well. "If you want it to stop then you'll have to get off of me."

She whined and snuggled closer, "But I'm so comfy and you're so warm. It will stop ringing eventually, so just leave it." He chuckled, a sound that she was quickly finding that she loved. It was deep, rich, and smooth and somehow managed to remind her of chocolate.

"It's so cute that you think that. If I don't pick up he'll either wait five minutes and call again or keep calling until I pick up." She raised an eyebrow and propped herself up on her elbow, resting her cheek in her palm.

"How old are you again?"

"26." She blinked at him dully.

"Please tell me he's like a little kid or somethin'" He shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's 33."

"Now I'm concerned. Does he know? About us?" Tyki shook his head as the phone finally stopped it horrendous blaring.

"I didn't know when you would be back so I just stayed in the apartment and it didn't seem like the conversation to have over the phone." As if on cue the phone once again began to ring causing Luca to groan and drop her head out of her hand and onto his chest. Laughing at her reaction, Tyki gently pushed her off him and onto the pillow before getting up and digging around for his phone. Taking a deep breath to prepare him for the yelling that was about to damage his hearing he answered the phone. He didn't even open his mouth before he heard shrieking.

"TYKI! I HAVE BEEN FREAKING OUT! I COULDN'T FIND YOU AT ALL! NONE OF THE OTHERS HAD SEEN YOU AND I'VE CALLED YOU AND CALLED YOU AND CALLED YOU AND YOU NEVER PICKED UP! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?!" Immediately he yanked the phone away from his ear, holding it out at arms length while he waited for the shrill yelling to end. He could see Luca crawl down to the end of the bed where he sat crouched on the floor out of the corner of his eye. Had he not been listening to his older brother having a fit he would've laughed at the expression of horror and concern on her face. "TYKI! ANSWER ME! I WAS SO WORRIED! EVEN YOUR HOBO FRIENDS HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOU VANISHED FROM THAT BAR WITH SOME HARLOT!" the older man was still going on but Tyki was now far more concerned with Luca's reaction. His eyes grew wide and he slowly turned to face her, getting ready to flee if necessary to save what was left of his skin. Honestly the man couldn't have picked a worse word to use and just had to shout it at the top of his lungs. Her green eyes narrowing while her brow furrowed. She did NOT appreciate the name as her lips pulled down into a frown.

"Damn it Sheril! Will you shut up for a moment?! You want me to answer you but you don't quit yelling long enough for me to do so!" He could practically hear his older brother pouting on the other side of the line.

"I was worried." Tyki snorted.

"I noticed. It's not like you said it a million times." he answered sarcastically.

"Why do you always have to be like this? Honestly it's all your fault that my dear son is starting to turn into you and just yesterday! My dear wonderful, adorable, sweet little Road talked back to me. This is all your influence. Why can't you behave and be respectable? Is that so hard? I'm seriously upset about this Tyki-baby." The younger man yelped at the nickname and tried to jump back though he only managed to unbalance himself and fall over. He glared over as Luca collapsed into a fit of giggles, laughing until she was gasping for breath and clutching her sides. It was good thing she was already on the bed or she'd be on the floor by now.

"Don't ever call me that again! Ever! Where the hell did you even come up with such an awful nickname?! How did that even sound like an okay thing to call me?!"

Sheril was far more concerned with something else, "Tyki! You aren't still with that floozy are you? Don't tell me that you spent the whole day with her!" Tyki groaned as his brother began to get hysterical again and dragged his hand down his face.

"Would you quit yelling for heaven's sake? Or how about just for my sake? I swear every time I talk to you I lose a bit of my hearing. Now just shut up and let me talk for a moment. Look things are a little more complicated then they normally are and its best we have this conversation in person. Since you already woke me up I might as well get up and have breakfast. I'll be home around lunch time. I'll deal with you then." He promptly hung up before the other man could start in again. He turned his gaze back over to where his wife, no matter how many times he said or thought it the idea still didn't seem real, that he had actually gotten married, was still laughing like a hyena though she was gasping in between fits. She hadn't stopped since the horrid nickname had been spoken, only pausing to catch her breath before laughing again. She fell in his lap as she rolled off the bed still laughing though it had died down to a giggle. "I think you're far too entertained by this." he huffed more than a bit embarrassed, his cheeks far pinker than he'd like.

"Aww don't be like that Tyki-baby." He glared down at her as she lay across his lap though she didn't seem upset by it.

"Don't call me that." She pouted though he could see she was trying her best to suppress her grin.

"But I really like it. Besides you tried to call me Baby." He shook his head and frowned, he frowned, it was not a pout. Only girls pouted.

"That was different." She struggled to sit up, the motion aggravating her wound. Just as he was about to help her she reached up and grabbed one of his horns using the leverage to pull herself up. He moaned deeply, the sound coming from the back of his throat.

She raised an eyebrow as she purred, "Oh did you like that?" Before he knew it he was on his back with her hovering over him. "Maybe I should do it again." her grip on his horn tightened causing him to groan.

"If you keep doing that then neither of us are going to leave this room." he warned his voice deep and gravelly.

She smirked and kissed him on the nose before chirping, "Okay." she hopped off of him with a shrug of her shoulders and exited the room leaving him lying on the floor eyes wide. He blinked once. Twice. Thrice before his brain registered what it was that she had just done and he leapt to his feet and raced after her.

"That was a dirty trick!" he found her laughing in the kitchen as she started pulling things out probably to make breakfast. He sat at the island as she moved around. "Why do you have to be so mean?" She laughed once she saw his pout as she mixed things up in a large bowl.

"Aw don't be like that. It was funny." He didn't agree and voiced this.

"Was not." She booped him on the nose leaving a smudge of flour. Which caused him to start sneezing. "Ack! What was that for?" He scrubbed his nose with his sleeve forgetting that his shirt wasn't his and that it was black. He glared down at the white spot now on the shirt as she sipped her coffee.

"Would you like a cup of coffee your highness?" He nodded. "Black?" He nodded again.

"What are you making anyway?" He craned his neck to see what she was making. She seemed to be rolling something out. She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Cinnamon rolls, eggs, and sausage. Sound good?" He perked up.

"Cinnamon rolls? I've never had them." She turned around to stared at him with wide eyes. She tilted her head to the side in a way that reminded him of a puppy.

"How can you never have had cinnamon rolls? They are like some of the best things ever. A gift from heaven." he snorted at her excitement.

"Well if it's a gift from heaven it would explain why I've never had any." he paused for a moment to think. "You said both your guardians were male right?" she nodded as she bent down to put the rolls in the oven. Tyki pretended he wasn't staring at his wife's butt. "Did either of them know how to cook?" she shook her head.

"Nope. A family friend taught me to cook. Allen can cook a bit too. I can't do anything fancy as we never had a huge kitchen often on the move an all but we learned to survive from her better than our guardians who constantly eat out or fast food." she laughed a bit at the end, a fond smile gracing her face.

"Sounds like you guys were very close." she smiled up at him.

"Still are. We check in with each other pretty often." he raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Does that mean I'll have to face them at some point?" She nodded. He silently wondered about her father but she had already turned away to cook the eggs and sausage. He was quickly swept away from thoughts of angry fathers by the sweet smell coming from the oven. The food was soon on the island and both were eating though Luca waited until Tyki had tried the cinnamon roll before she began to eat.

"Well?" she grinned expectantly.

He moaned, "This is so good. Seriously this is phenomenal. How have I never had these before?" He finished his first one and grabbed a second one.

"Beats me." she shrugged and began to eat as well. The pair chatted about minor things throughout the meal. Tyki groaned as they finished and Luca began to gather the dishes but he stopped her.

"I've got it. You cooked so I'll clean." she sat down as he spoke taking the dishes from her. She was quiet for a moment just watching him.

"Are you helping because you want to or because you want to stall dealing with your brother for as long as possible?" He stumbled a bit giving her the answer.

"In fairness I don't think it's a good idea that one person cleans and the other cooks. You made breakfast so I clean but yes I am also postponing my torture." she raised an eyebrow at his explanation.

"Speaking of which why do you still live with your brother?" He sighed and dropped his head as he washed the dishes in the sink.

"It's kind of complicated. Can I explain it at dinner? I don't really have the time right now. We'd still be here well past lunch time and Sheril will start calling again." She nodded while he panicked inside, _How on Earth am I going to explain that? That I'm apart of a demon mafia family and that's why we all live together? Which of course brings me back to how did she kill that demon that attacked us last night and an ever bigger question is why did he attack us? Also what was he going to say to her?_ The questions ran through his head as he finished drying the dishes. Sighing he put them away and glanced at the clock. He was already going to be late. "Well I better get going or he's going to have a fit or an aneurysm. I'll be back later." She glanced up from her phone to meet his gaze.

"When you get back we should probably start working out the mechanics of our relationship." He nodded as he dried his hands. The man kissed her on the cheek as he left the kitchen, he had just opened the door when she called out to him.

"Oi! Tyki!" He turned around just in time to catch something. A set of keys landed in his hands.

"I'm going out to visit my brother. I should be home before you get back but just in case those are the spare. We'll have to get some more made but they'll do for now." He grinned at her. _At least she trusts me enough to give me these_ , he thought. "I'll see you at dinner time!" he closed the door and locked it behind him though he did hear her call out a farewell. She had mentioned during breakfast that the front door was always locked even when she was home despite the fact that the front door of the complex was always locked too. A visitor had to use a buzzer to get in. He jogged down the stairs easily as he tried to come up with a way to explain to Sheril what he had done. The walk back home wasn't nearly long enough in his opinion and before he knew it he was standing at the door as a butler opened the door for him.

"Welcome back Master Mikk." He nodded at the butler as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. The dress shirt had been a bit big on him and he wasn't big on the frills at the cuffs. He'd have to remember to grab some of his clothes. He wasn't going to move anything major until they worked things out. He didn't know if she wanted him to move into the apartment or if she would want a house now. He knew there was no way he would move her into the Noah family mansion. He definitely needed to get away from Sheril and his clinging until he managed to figure out what his wife was hiding. He quickly climbed the stairs and ducked into his room to shower and change before dealing with his brother. As if sensing the younger man's presence Sheril came out of his office just as Tyki descended the stairs again. Tyki didn't have time to brace himself for the attack as his older brother came thundering towards him and wrapped his arms around him in a bone crushing octopus like hug. The curly haired demon immediately began to struggle with little luck. Hearing the commotion the others began to trickle into the room.

"Tyki! My baby brother! I've missed you so much! It's been so long since I've seen you! I thought you were dead when you didn't come home! I didn't know what I was going to do!" Tyki struggled some more as his brother wailed in his ear.

"Would you get the hell off please? You saw me the day before yesterday! Now would you stop yowling in my ear? People are going to think that we're in here skinning cats alive or something." Sheril released his brother with a pout.

"You don't have to be so mean. I really did miss you. It doesn't matter if it was the day before yesterday. It felt like so long." Tyki sighed only to be knocked to the hard wood by Road's flying tackle that she called a hug.

"Ooohff!" he groaned from the floor. "Why do you all feel the need to invade my personal space the minute you see me?" Road looked up at him with big watery gold eyes.

"Don't you love me?" Tyki sighed, he knew she wasn't actually hurt but that didn't stop him from feeling bad.

"Yes I do love you but I don't really love hitting the ground. Especially because my back is rather cut up right now." he winced feeling the torn skin pull painfully. She jumped off of him and Sheril pulled him to his feet.

"What happened to you? Does it need to be looked at?" Tyki shook his head.

"No it's already been done. But it happened last night so it still hurts." Sheril raised an eyebrow.

"What happened last night?" Tyki shrugged not really sure how to approach the subject.

"Nothing big, I just got into a fight with another demon." It wasn't a lie...technically. He did get in a fight with another demon. He just left out the part about it was to save his new wife.

"Well as long as you are okay, I have big news for you!" Sheril grinned as he dragged Tyki into his office after promising Road that Tyki would join them for dinner, not giving the man time to correct him before the others left the pair of brothers to talk.

"I have big news for you too." Tyki spoke ruefully uncertain how this conversation was going to go. Sheril pushed him down into one of the plush leather chairs in the office though he didn't sit himself far too excited to hold still.

"Mine first! So after months of planning and work I finally got it to work. I have managed to convince Don Corleone that a merger between our family and his was a good idea and he has finally agreed. And believe me it took a long time. We can finally take out our biggest competitor. If we are no longer competing with each other both families will flourish!" Sheril was pacing around erratically.

"That's great Sheril." Tyki answered impassively. He wasn't into the family business the way Sheril was. He just did as he was told, which was usually murder and then did his own thing.

"I know. Now Don Corleone only has one daughter and he has agreed to marry her to you!" Tyki's eyes grew wide at the information. His life just got a hell of a lot worse. Pun intended.

"Sheril." Tyki spoke though he was ignored.

"Obviously you were the best choice."

"Sheril." He was still ignored.

"I'm already married, so is the Earl though I don't think that would be a good idea, that traitor is already married and I would never do that to the poor girl anyway, Wisely is too young and still very immature. He still needs a few years."

"Sheril." Tyki tried again.

"I could never have Road marry. I don't think my heart could handle that and she is definitely too young. Far too young. And marrying Devit or Jasdero, honestly I don't think that's ever going to happen. Besides that would never work. Corleone would never accept either of them." His brother continued his raving.

"Sheril!" Tyki exclaimed a bit louder. His older brother just kept talking over him.

"I wouldn't either if somebody put one of them forward to marry somebody from our family and I want this merger to go well." Sheril continued to pace around waving his hands excitedly. "This is such a big event. I'm already planning the dinner party for you to meet her she's such a lovely girl after all. I was quite taken with her. She's just perfect for the family and you as well. I think it's high time that you settled down. I really do believe-" Tyki cut him off jumping to his feet.

"SHERIL! I'M ALREADY MARRIED!" Tyki yelled finally getting his brother's attention. Sheril stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"Now hush Tyki. This is no time for jokes and that wasn't even a funny one. You're 26 years old. You aren't getting any younger and this is really good for the family. It's time for you to settle down." Tyki rolled his eyes as Sheril lectured him sternly as if he was still a child.

"It's not a joke. I got married. I was with my wife when you called. She was the one you heard over the phone." Sheril's gold eyes grew wide as his mind processed the information. He grabbed Tyki's left hand and yanked it out to look at the gold band that sat there, shining innocently unaware of how it's existence mocked him. Angrily he ripped the ring off and threw it. Tyki rolled his eyes again as the ring appeared back on his hand as he knew it would. Sheril glared at the ring before dropping his brother's hand to flail his around as his brain tried to process what to do next.

"Well...just...get rid of her!" he finally cried.

Tyki drawled annoyed, "Sheril you know I can't. Demon marriage is forever. You of all people should know that.

"That's not what I mean! Kill her! I don't care how you do it but do it now! She needs to be dead! Get rid of her now! Do it before Corleone hears about it! He has demons everywhere!" Tyki's features twisted into a snarl.

"Go to hell Sheril! You don't get to run my life. I'm not going to kill her just because you don't like her." Sheril's eyes bulged as he started yelling again and grabbed his brother by the shirt to start shaking him.

"If you liked her enough to marry her why didn't you tell us about her? Or at least me? Seriously what the hell Tyki?!" Tyki pushed Sheril off him.

"I haven't been dating her. I met her at the bar and we got married." Sheril went to grab Tyki again but the younger blocked him.

"Demons can't get drunk! You married her on purpose! How the hell can you decide to chain yourself to somebody that you don't know in one night?!" He shrilled causing the other to wince at the volume.

"How is it any different from what you are trying to do to me? You are literally trying to marry me off for your own gain. You never bothered to ask me if I even wanted to get married never mind to a girl I've never met. You can't control my life Sheril. I'm not a child anymore."

"Why can't you do this one little thing for the family?!" the older man squawked. Tyki glared at him.

"It's not a little thing! This affects my whole life! I'm not some pawn for your sick twisted game!" He snapped losing his tempter.

"How is that any different then what you've done?!" Tyki glowered at the older Portuguese demon.

"Because I chose her! It was my choice! That's the part that you keep missing! You never even asked me Sheril! This is my life! You don't get to control everything! It's just not possible! You need to get a grip! So let it go!" Sheril floundered some more.

"I have a grip! You're the one that went and did something that affects the whole family without telling anyone!" Sheril howled getting in his younger brother's face. Tyki pushed him away.

"Why do you get to dictate my whole damn life? Why does every part of my life have to be sacrificed for the family?! Can't I have any part of it to myself?!"

"You have no idea what this will do to us Tyki! I can't just turn around and back out! Don Corleone will take offense to it. He will see it as disrespect to him and his daughter! This could ignite war between us! Don't you care about that?!" Tyki sighed.

"Of course I do. However there is nothing to be done about it now." Sheril disagreed.

"Shoot her! Stab her! Use your powers and rip her heart out. Feed her to sharks. Beat her to death! Drown her in the freaking bathtub for all I care!" Tyki gave an appalled look before it twisted into a disgusted one.

"No! If you had told me about the engagement and then I went out and got married I could see you being mad at me but you didn't even bother to tell me! You just went right ahead and planned it without asking me or even mentioning it! You have no right to be mad at me or be making these suggestions! Deal with the consequences of your own actions!" He snapped very close to losing his temper with his brother. Normally he loved his family but he was drawing the line at them running his **ENTIRE** life for the rest of eternity.

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT BUT GET RID OF HER! YOU WILL NOT MENTION HER TO ANYONE UNLESS THEY ARE HELPING YOU GET RID OF THE BODY AND EVEN THEN YOU WILL NEVER TELL OF HER RELATION TO YOU OR THIS FAMILY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Sheril roared causing the younger demon to glare at him.

The man let out a string of Portuguese curses before switching back to English, "Screw you Sheril. Deal with your own mess. I'm done." with that Tyki slammed the door to the office shut as he left. The demon sunk down into his nice plush black leather chair and dragged his hand down his face suddenly feeling very weary. A knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?" he called out weakly. He sighed when his wife entered the room. He had been half hoping that it was Tyki but knew that wasn't actually going to happen.

"Dear are you alright? You and Tyki were having an awful yelling match. He just left the house. He didn't even stop to answer Road when she asked where he was going. She's upset now. What do I tell her? I don't think he's coming back. He took a bag with him." Sheril sighed again. This day was not going like he planned.

"Just tell her that something came up and he has something on his mind. I'm going to do what I can to fix things with him but it may take a few days. Tell her it has nothing to do with her and that he's not mad at her." He groaned rubbing his temples with his fingers. Of all the times for his brother to be stubborn he chose **now** to do so. How much could he like this girl? How much can you learn about somebody when you've only spent two nights and a day together and she was drunk during one of them?

"Alright." she paused for a moment to glance at him. "Would you like me to get you something? You look tired Honey." He nodded. He was tired. Very tired. It was going to be a long day and a long night. He already knew it.

"A glass and a bottle of scotch please Tricia, my dear." she nodded and left.

* * *

Luca jumped when the door crashed open and Tyki appeared. _This must've been what it was like when I did it yesterday_ , she noted as the lock clicked back in place. She could hear him grumbling under his breath in a language she didn't recognize. He seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Rough day?" his head snapped up at her soft voice. His gold eyes wide and wild until the focused on her. Sighing he dropped the black duffle bag he was carrying by her green one. Trudging over he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair which was pulled loosely into a low ponytail while she was cooking. He mumbled something into her hair and pulled her flush against him as if that would chase away whatever was bothering him. She kept cooking the hamburger waiting for a moment to see if he would tell her.

"Love I can't understand you. Talk to me not my hair." She felt him smile begrudgingly against the skin of her neck as he kissed down it.

"I said yeah. It was a rough day." she smiled as she moved the cooking meat around the pan so it wouldn't burn.

"The talk with your brother didn't go the way you wanted it?" He nodded though pulled away from her neck to smell what she was cooking.

"Of course not. I knew it wouldn't go well and that he would freak out but it was worse than I thought it would be. I left after we had a huge fight. I feel bad though because my niece thought I was going to stay for dinner. I didn't have time to tell her no before Sheril swept me up into his office to talk. I grabbed some clothes and left. What are you cooking? It smells really good but spicy." She laughed as he spoke.

"Do all boys think with their stomach?" He pouted causing her to giggle. "I'm cooking the meat up for tacos. I told you that I was visiting my brother while you were gone and he and his girlfriend had Mexican last night so their apartment still smelled like it so of course I started craving it. If you don't like tacos I can make something else. The meat is still cooking so there's time to change it." He shook his head.

"No. Tacos are fine. Sheril just always tires me out with his theatrics. Normally I can deal with it but I'm sick of him telling me how to live my life. I don't tell him how to live his yet it doesn't seem to matter." She nodded indicating that she was listening.

"I'm still listening but you have to let go so I can get the other things and finish making dinner." He nodded and sat down at the island as she moved about the kitchen cutting lettuce and tomatoes. Pouring cheese and sauce into bowls and getting plates out before going back to the beef. "Speaking of which why does he get to do so? Does this have anything to do with why you still live with him?" He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. So obviously I'm a demon. I don't know how much you know about demons but compared to most demons I'm a rather powerful and high ranking one. A lot of the high ranking demons end up organized into mafia like families."

"Are you in one?" He was surprised by how calm she sounded. He couldn't see her face but he couldn't smell any fear on her at all.

"I am." He braced himself for if this part freaked her out. "I'm a part of the Noah family." She paused for a moment before continuing to cook.

"I've heard of them. I hear you get into a lot of trouble and a lot of them are very dangerous and not always the most sane." He chuckled at her words.

"That's actually a pretty good description of us. Yes most of us are crazy and I can't tell you why. It's pretty complicated and I honestly can't tell you why I of all demons was picked to be Pleasure but I was so here I am. Anyway I still live with the others because at the time it didn't matter to me and it made Sheril and Road happy. Road is my niece by the way." she nodded.

"So what was he mad about? That you married without permission? Or that I'm human?" Tyki winced. Just like with humans there were demons who hated humans. Jasdevi were one of them. Sheril was a one who thought that demons were better than humans even though he married a human. That Tyki could never figure out but there was a lot he couldn't figure out about his brother. Honestly the man was psychotic.

"Both. Sheril is..." he trailed off not knowing how to explain his brother to his new wife as as set the food down it front of him and sat across from him. He sighed again.

"We can deal with your crazy brother later if you'd like." He nodded.

"Let's start with something easier. I definitely don't want to live with them anymore. I wasn't planning on it for so long anyway. Road always gave my the puppy dog eyes every time I tried to move out and thus I was stuck. So do you want to stay here or should we be looking for a house or something?" He questioned putting his taco together.

"If you don't mind. I'd prefer if you just moved in here with me. I'd prefer to stay in this complex there might be a bigger apartment if you wanted to look for something." He nodded as she spoke though looking around. It was a decent size apartment. Obviously she made good money. That was another thing. He had no idea how much he should tell her about his 'job' and life. Everyone says that there should be no secrets between husband and wife but did that count when you were part of the mafia and did horrible things? He was the top enforcer of the Noah family and most often the assassin too. What if one of them came after her? She seemed to do pretty well against that demon that broke in though he still didn't know why or who she had called to get rid of the body so maybe he should know more about her first.

"I don't actually care. I'm comfortable here. I guess it depends if you feel like having separate bedrooms. If you do we wouldn't have a guest room."

She shook her head with a laugh, "I don't see the point or a reason to. It's not like we haven't slept together before and I was comfortable this morning until the phone went off." he chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah me too. We should talk about what happened last night. Who was that guy?" This time she sighed.

"It's complicated. I'm...I guess you could call me a mercenary. We'd be up all night if I tried to explain it now. I have to go to work tomorrow but I could explain it better tomorrow when I get home. Does that work?" He nodded though he had a feeling that there was more to it than that but decided to leave it until morning.

* * *

 **Well that went well! Honestly writing Sheril is so much fun. Ever since I came up with this story all I could think of was Sheril's reaction to Luca and what she is! Look forward to their actual meeting in two weeks in chapter four! So we learned several things in this chapter including that demons can't get drunk so Tyki married Luca of his own choice! Let me know what your favorite part of this chapter was, I think mine was the part where Luca's tending to Tyki's back and his tail is thrashing around. Anyway, please review I need my daily dose of love! Cheshire is out!**


	3. Stained With Blood

**Well it's Saturday! Hopefully this will go up on time! I had a hard time writing this chapter. It just stopped working in the middle of it and it took me days to finish but it was worth it. This chapter has some cute moments and several clues, so don't miss it! Anyway I don't have anything else to say so let's move on to the gold, reviews!**

 **Dear Arkytior's Song, I love that so far both of your reviews for this story have started with screaming! It's always excited. Don't worry about being late. It's no biggie really. I'm always happy to hear from you. It's not like your reviews have to be in at a certain time or anything. Take your time, get your work done and then enjoy the story. It's all good. I'm delighted that you love the story enough to cry. It's a good kind of cry right? If you find some way to make it Tuesday and Saturday then go ahead! As long as I have time to actually write it I don't see why you can't sleep for the rest of the week until the next chapter comes out. XD I wish you good luck in this endeavor. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Dear Alexc1209, First off I loved your review! It made me burst out laughing. Second of all don't worry about it. We all have things that we have to do in life outside of the computer no matter how much we wish that wasn't true. Yeah I'm pretty sure that a universe where Sheril actually likes Luca exists. I just don't see it happening. They mix about as well as water and oil. Honestly adding Luca to Sheril is like pouring gas on a fire. I actually wonder a lot about Tricia. I really like her and hope we see more of her in the manga and maybe a little bit of explanation about her and if she does know about what they are. In this story Tricia is human and she knows that they are demons and involved in some shady stuff and that's all I'm going to say. There's more to her than you see at the moment. As for the world of hurt that will actually come in the next chapter which I promise you will be all kinds of fun! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **One last thing! I do NOT own Edgar Allen Poe or any of his brilliant works that are shown or mentioned in this story. If You have no idea what I'm talking about I would definitely suggest checking him out! Now! Onto the story!**

* * *

Luca was happy to wake up on her own with no loud blaring sound disrupting her sleep. _I guess his brother hasn't gotten over their fight_ , she hummed silently as she carded her fingers through her lover's tangled mess of curls. They were short and messy and she couldn't help but love them. She did her best to avoid his horns as that was sure to wake him up from where he lay on her chest, arms wrapped comfortably around her waist. Her fingers trailed down his neck from his curls to his bandaged torso. She looked at them sadly. The poor demon was hurt just because he had the unfortunate luck of being in her house when that demon showed up. How the hell he managed to find her she had no idea. _I guess I better call Master and ask him about the warding and what happened with it. It seems like this is too early. Unless I accidentally broke it by bringing a demon in. Maybe the warding has to be tailored around a demon if they enter it I mean he sure did spend a lot of time doing warding when we were with him maybe that has something to do with-_ , her train of thought was cut off by her phone going off. She quickly grabbed it, turning the ringer off before it woke the demon still sleeping on her.

"Yes?" she hissed out as quietly as she could.

"Jeez I was just giving you a morning wake up call Beautiful! And this is the thanks I get? Some friend you are." She rolled her eyes at the faux hurt tone in Lavi's voice.

"You know better than to wake me up. I'm a monster until I have at least three cups of coffee so what on Earth do you want?" she asked between gritted teeth. The man still lying on her shifted and groaned but calmed down when Luca resumed petting his hair. He snuggled closer and drifted back into the deep abyss of sleep.

"Why are you whispering?" he questioned curiously. She sighed deeply and shifted slightly so there was less weight on her injured hip.

"Because I don't want to wake my sleeping husband. He's very cute like this. Asleep and innocent." Lavi snorted at her.

"Oh come on Luca. He's a demon. Demons aren't sweet or innocent. That's the whole point of your job. Jeez you specialize in demons. Yeah you take other contracts and al-" she cut him off.

"Alma is sweet and innocent. And I don't just specialize in demon hits," she glanced down to make sure the Portuguese man was still asleep. "I offer them as well. The one with the most versatile skill set gets more jobs and better pay. Now why the hell did you call me at 6:36 in the morning?!" she could hear her friend on the other side of the line sighed.

"Bak's made contact. We've all get several contracts. Allen has three, Kanda and Alma have four, Lena has two, you and I have five. He also says that Han wants to talk to you. He says that it's important." Luca groaned as softly as she could. The younger Chinese man was always saying that he had to talk to her about something important yet he never managed to get it out. It also didn't help that he annoyed her. He was the revenge demon hunter. The kind that killed any demon who happened to meet him. Even children. In spite of how dark she was she too had standards.

"That means I have to get up now doesn't it?" she groaned again. Sometimes she really hated her job, it was good money and all but man could it be a pain. _I wonder if he did what he did so we would learn how to take care of yourselves instead of becoming spoiled brats that relied on his money_ , she thought her mind drifting to her father before she shook her head. _Yeah right. Like that was his reasoning for what he did to us_ , she glanced down at the demon again. She then realized that Lavi had answered her and she had missed it.

"You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" she gave a light nervous chuckle answering his question.

She sighed wistfully, "Sorry. Got caught up in the past." she heard him hum in understanding from the other side.

"The past is a dangerous place, don't let it suck you back in. You survived it and now it can only hurt you if you focus on it." It was times like this that Luca remember that Lavi was far more intelligent and wise than he let on. Often caring deeply for the other younger ones of their group. Especially about her and her brother.

"Yeah I know. I have enough problems in the present." While Tyki himself wasn't a problem, in fact she had rather enjoyed the time that she had spent with him so far she had no idea how she was going to tell him what she did for a living or if she SHOULD even tell him. Obviously she didn't want to build a relationship on lies but she had no idea how he would react. Would he hate her or freak out? Or worse would he turn her in? Would she have to kill him to save herself and the others? She shook away the awful thought and decided to focus on her conversation with Lavi at the moment. "I won't let the bad memories suck me back in. Are any of our contracts near each other or together?" She could hear him rustling with some thin paper, probably to make his own coffee she concluded. The man had a photographic memory so he hadn't needed to write it down. She took the time to slowly unwind Tyki's arms from her body and slide a pillow under him in place of her body. He shifted a bit adjusting slightly to the new feeling and the cooler fabric while she slid out of bed. Shuffling out of the room she walked over to the coffee maker and started making her first cup.

"You and Lena have one together. Allen and Lena have one together and then she's done for the day and she'll head to the studio splitting her money between her job and the guild for Komui. Kanda and Alma are on their own except for one in a similar area to one of mine but not that close. You have one with Allen and the rest of us are on our own but that isn't a bad thing. Don't forget your shift at your day job and remind Allen of his please. We must keep up appearances. Well that's what Komui said. I got a late shift reorganizing the store for the old panda so lucky me." Luca giggled at the tone of Lavi's comment as she sipped at her coffee. "Oh yeah. One of your marks will be at the bar. Please be discreet. That poison is hard to make and Bookman doesn't like to make it and it's hard to make. We can't have it keep showing up."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I got it. I could always use something else. I'll be by later to pick up the files." Lavi could hear her pouring the next cup of coffee.

"Just don't forget to burn them." She snorted.

"Don't be such a worrywart. You're beginning to sound like your grandfather." She laughed as she listened to his long winded string of protests. "I always clean up after myself." He chuckled.

"Is that so? Because I heard from a little birdy that you needed a body clean up the night before last." She glared at the phone even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Those were complicated circumstances. It doesn't normally happen." He chuckled again and she stuck out her tongue despite the fact that fact that he only heard the noise but knew what it was.

"Very mature Luca. So what happened anyway?" She sighed and poured her third cup of coffee while she kept an ear out for her husband.

"A demon found me. I don't know how. What do you know about warding? Could I have broken it by accident by bringing my husband home with me?" She heard him hum like he was thinking of something.

"I don't know much about warding. I haven't gotten that far into magic yet. I know the basic mechanical but I don't have the ability. All my knowledge would only be books. I wouldn't be able to do it myself. Who did the warding the first time?" She hummed. She had known Lavi didn't have the ability. Bookman did but Bookman never even answered if Lavi was truly his grandson or a kid he picked up to save him from the streets. Luca was personally leaning towards the latter but there was really no reason to investigate. It didn't change anything.

"Master did. He also did the warding on Allen, Lenalee, and myself. The Chang family did the warding on Kanda and Alma if I am recalling correctly. Bookman did yours right?" she asked. Each of them had magical warding protecting them. They couldn't be mind controlled, possessed, nor tracked excluding one spell built in but only the person who did the warding would know the spell unless given to somebody else.

"I would definitely call him. Your master is so...I don't even know what word to use." She started laughing.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I don't know what word to use either. Have you called Allen yet?"

"No not yet. Should I or are you gonna go wake them up? You live right down the hall from them don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow but sighed, "Actually I think you should call them. Until I figure out how the warding on my apartment broke I shouldn't be near your houses. Last thing I want to do is lead them to you guys. I'm gonna call Master later. Can you meet me at a cafe or something? Leave the files for me to find? The last thing you need is a demon at your front steps or at the store."

"Yeah you may be right. Definitely call your master. Seriously don't forget. You should get your new husband warded if you really won't get rid of him. Does he know yet?" She sighed. Leave it to Lavi to bring up the topic that she was trying to avoid.

"No, I haven't figured out how to do it. I was injured and I didn't think it would be a good idea to do it when I wasn't at full strength in case he didn't take it well. He's powerful Lavi." She glanced back towards her bedroom but didn't see him.

"How powerful?" she sighed again. "Luca I know what that sigh means. How bad is this? How much aren't you telling us? All you said was that he was from one of those mafia like families. Which one? The Gazzolas? The Martinellis? The Cicchettis? The Pelliccias? Please for the love of all thing sacred tell me it was not the Corleones."

"No it's none of those," he sighed at the pause.

"But..." he trailed off indicating that she should continue the sentence.

"But he's on par with those names." Lavi was quiet for a moment as he ran through every black mark demon mafia family that was known. They're were only a handful but that was still to many. Luca silently wondered if she should hang up while her friend thought. "I need to hop in the shower so while you rack your brain I'm gonna do that. Meet me at the ice cream shop on the corner of 5th and 27th in 45 minutes." she hung up and tossed her phone onto the counter. 40 minutes later she was scribbling out a note and sliding it half way under the coffee maker where he would find it, grabbing her leather jacket which in her haste she had forgotten the day before she snagged her keys and locked the door behind her. It a way she was glad that Tyki hadn't woken up. She really didn't know how to tell him what was going on and just who she was. Would she have to kill the demon she was quickly becoming fond of? He was funny and playful yet there was something darker lying underneath that intrigued her. Drew her in closer. _Maybe that's his power? What is Pleasure anyway? The pleasure of what? Man I need to brush up on demon mafias. I guess I really will have to tell Lavi who it was as he and Bookman are the ones with the best information all around. Damn. I really don't want to_ , she sighed as she saw her red haired friend waiting for her.

"Ice cream? Really? It's 7:47 in the morning." She just laughed.

"What? You like ice cream. What's the problem?" He shook his head as they stepped into the shop.

"For breakfast?"

Her voice took a more serious and somber tone, "Do you have the files?" He nodded and handed them over. She only opened hers. She'd drop Allen and Lenalee's off in their mail box. Allen would get them from there. Her eyes flicked over the words quickly until they stepped up to the counter.

"What can I get for you today?" Luca looked up at the young man with blond hair and smiled. He could only be a few years younger than herself

"Can I please have a small chocolate in a cone with rainbow sprinkles?" He nodded and turned to Lavi who was laughing. Smile dropping the shorter girl kicked him in the shin with her booted foot. He yelped in pain.

"Small vanilla. Please." he winced out tacking the last word on upon the warning glace from his friend, still massaging his wounded leg while glaring up at his friend. She simply smiled at the man and handed him Lavi's credit card. They moved out of the way allowing the next person to order while theirs were being made. Upon getting them the pair slid out to tables in the sun outside the shop.

"All kidding aside, Lav, I need a favor." He looked up from his ice cream at her. There was no playfulness in her green eyes. Instead she was playing with the red material that covered the metal mesh of the table they sat at. Her sharp nails picked at the broken pieces pulling it away and making a little pile.

"Sure what is it?" She took a deep breath as if preparing herself for something.

"I need all the information you have on the Noah family." His one eye bulged in it's socket and he started to freak out.

"THE NOAH FAMILY! WHAT ARE YOU-" she cut him off by shoving his ice cream into his open mouth.

"Be quiet idiot! Don't just yell things like that out!" she hissed at him between grit teeth looking around to see if anybody was eyeing them strangely. Several people were but none of them gave off the mafia vibe.

"Why do you want to know about them?" he asked after swallowing the large mouthful of ice cream with a bit of a disgruntled look aimed at his friend for what she had done. "They're one of the bloodiest families around. Not to mention that almost none of them are sane." he huffed out but managed to keep himself at her volume level.

She gave him a wary look before answering, "Because that's the family I married into. Don't scream!" she hurried as his mouth opened again. He closed it a took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Beautiful you are in some serious trouble." she nodded solemnly.

"I know. So far he's been completely fine but I know almost nothing about him except that his older brother is clingy and doesn't like me. I don't think either knows who or what I am. My husband doesn't even know my last name."

"Clingy older brother." Lavi muttered to himself, thinking for a moment. "Sounds like Desires. Pleasure would be the younger brother." she nodded.

"Yeah that's what he said. I've heard of them but haven't even seen anything of them. The actual Noah family themselves hardly ever come out. Always having somebody else do their work for them. I know almost nothing about them and that seems dangerous. I should know these things. Just in case it goes badly. I still don't know how to even approach the topic. Not a great start to dinner if you know what I mean." he nodded. He did know. She could die depending on what the demon was like. Each one was different and the actual demons of the Noah family almost never came out as she had said.

"Alright I'll see what I can find out for you." he sighed as his friend finished off her cone. "Are you getting your bike?" she nodded picking up the files and tucking them under her arm. "I'll call you tonight with an update. It may take me a little while to find something. I still have my day job to do as well as this one." he waved his own file. "Good luck until then."

* * *

Tyki woke with a groan. His back was not happy. Despite the accelerated healing his demon powers offered him, they weren't instant. He'd be in pain for a few days. He glanced down at the pillow under his head. He was pretty sure that he had fallen asleep curled up with his wife. He had recalled early in the morning her fingers playing with his hair lulling him back into sleep. So the question was: where is she? Getting up he stretched as much as he could without pulling on his scabbed over wounds too much. If he reopened them they would need stitches. _Probably should've gotten stitches anyway but I don't like the hospital either. Though I guess it would've forced her to tell me who the demon was and why he had attacked us. Though I guess it was actually more her that he attacked than me_ , he hummed sticking his head in the bathroom. She wasn't in the shower but the towel was still damp. _Okay, so she took a shower. Maybe she went out? Again_ , he groaned walking into the kitchen his tail swaying languidly just barely brushing the floor with the tip of it. _That means I'm on my own for entertainment again. Definitely not going to work today. Don't feel like dealing with Sheril just yet. Maybe if he met her he'd calm down a bit. Road will like her and if Road likes her, well then_ , he grinned at his plan. Sheril couldn't say no to Road. It just wasn't possible for the older demon. The little girl had him completely wrapped around her little finger. The smell of coffee in the air told him that she had indeed left. He saw something white by the dark coffee maker. Shuffling over to it he turned the thing on to make his own coffee while his gold eyes flicked over the note. _I wonder where she works. She hasn't told me anything about it except that she's a mercenary and that's not much to go on. I'm not even sure she's telling me the truth about that_ , he sighed and set the note down. Opening the oven he found the promised leftover cinnamon rolls. Honestly he wouldn't kill her just because she made these but he was getting distracted. As he ate his late breakfast he looked at the clock on the microwave. _Almost 10, the guys are at work, Eeez is in school, not talking to Sheril and any of the others that I actually do talk to would hand me over to him or throw us both before the Earl and I don't feel like doing that either, so..._ , his train of thought trailed off as he tried to figure out what to do for the day. He seriously needed to corner his wife and learn what the hell was going on.

He wandered around the house for a while, he was so bored he had actually started cleaning. The apartment wasn't all that messy to begin with except for the remnants of the fight that had broken out on their first day together. Why that hadn't gotten cleaned up yet he didn't know but he fixed it. Sweeping up the broken glass was easy, once he had all the pieces he mumbled to himself, wincing at the clumsy pronunciation of the spell. It must not have been too bad as the table was in once piece again. He repeated the process with all the dents and holes in the wall and floor. His eyes flicked back to the clock. Noon. Damn it. It wasn't going fast enough and he was bored. Again. He turned the tv on. Nothing good was on, the news was still on about Jasdevi and the stunt they pulled at the mall. The little shits had almost gotten nabbed by hunters and made a huge mess. He knew the Earl wouldn't be happy when he heard about it. Groaned he turned the tv off and tossed the remote onto the couch. Maybe she had a good book to read. One of her bedroom's wall was a complete bookcase. His eyes scanned the titles of the shelves. Picking up a heavy book he read the title.

"Complete Tales and Poems by Edgar Allen Poe. Hmmm." He had heard of the tales and poems of the man though he had never personally read it. Flipping the book open the it's table of contents his eyes read down the lines until he found a title that intrigued him. "The Masque of the Red Death. Worth a shot." shrugging he turned to the correct page and began reading. "The "Red Death" had long devastated the country. No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous. Blood was its Avatar and its seal - the madness and the horror of blood. There were sharp pains, and sudden dizziness, and then profuse bleeding at the pores, with dissolution. The scarlet stains upon the body and especially upon the face of the victim, were the pest ban which shut him out from the aid and from the sympathy of his fellow-men. And the whole seizure, progress, and termination of the disease, were incidents of half an hour." His eyebrow rose ever so slightly at the next line. "But Prince Prospero was happy and dauntless and sagacious." He shifted allowing the light drifting through the window in the room to better illuminate the words on the page. "When his dominions were half depopulated, he summoned to his presence a thousand hale and light-hearted friends from among the knights and dames of his court, and with these retired to the deep seclusion of one of his crenellated abbeys. This was an extensive and magnificent structure, the creation of the prince's own eccentric yet august taste. A strong and lofty wall girdled it in. This wall had gates of iron. The courtiers, having entered, brought furnaces and massy hammers and welded the bolts." His attention was captivated. He kept reading no longer counting the minutes that passed by. "And now was acknowledged the presence of the Red Death. He had come like a thief in the night. And one by one dropped the revellers in the blood-bede-" he was pulled from the darkened blood filled room by a loud ringing. He fell backwards as the raucous sound, head swiveling around trying to orientate his senses again and remember where he was. Having been so immersed in the story he did not even know when he had knelt down into a more comfortable position. Logic finally came back to him and he realized the sound was his phone ringing. He picked it up not even bothering to look at who was calling. As usual he hadn't even opened his mouth when the other person on the phone started yelling.

"Tyki!" He groaned.

"Road do you have to yell?"

She was quiet for a moment before speaking like a little kid, "Mama says that you're not mad at me but you left yesterday even though Daddy said you were staying for dinner. Did," she paused and he heard her sniffle. "did I do something wrong and make you mad?" He sighed.

"Would you stop guilt tripping me? It's not funny Road." he heard her huff but she stopped the fake sniffling.

"Alright fine," she sighed. "but why didn't you stay for dinner? Daddy said you were going to." he sighed as he adjusted his position sitting on the floor cross legged.

"Your father and I had a fight. He went and did something without my permission that effects my whole life and because he didn't get my permission or even tell me about it so I went and unknowingly did something that caused a problem. We had a fight on how to deal with it. I was mad so I left."

"What was the fight about?" He debated on whether to tell her or not.

"Your father is trying to marry me off but I got married at a bar to a human girl and he wants me to kill her so I can go through with the marriage he set up." The line was quiet for a moment and he wondered if she had hung up or just didn't understand what he had just said to her.

"You don't normally mind killing people. Do you like this girl that much?" he sighed. Everybody kept asking him that.

"Honestly I don't know. She intrigues me. Doesn't help that she's hiding something from me. It seems like something dangerous. So no I don't want to kill her. Besides I actually like her, I could stand to live with her because we have things in common. I actually talked to her before I married her." Road hummed as she listened to him. He reached up ruffling his hair as if it would help him think at all.

"So basically," Road started and it took him a moment to remind himself that she was the oldest of them all. "You don't love her but you'd rather chain yourself to somebody that you actually like than marry somebody that you know absolutely nothing about. You did it so Daddy couldn't do exactly what he's trying to do right now." He groaned and flopped back, leaning against the bed. He should really get up and make that. Instead he got up and set the book down on the bed wandering back out through the living room and back into the kitchen. The clock now read 2:13. He opened the fridge and dug through.

"Yeah, I guess. Is that selfish?" He waited for her answer as he shifted through the food. He had no idea when she would be home or if he should be making something. She cooked dinner last night so maybe he should cook tonight. Wracking his brain he came up with something.

"If it was anybody else I might say yes but you never do anything for yourself. Even your friends. The Earl or Daddy calls you and you leave them to come see what's going on. You weren't even mad at me when I called you over to do my homework even though you were with your friends. If you picked her for a reason I don't see why you shouldn't keep her. What are you doing?" she asked after hearing him drop something and start cursing in Portuguese.

"I'm gonna make dinner. She made it last night so I figured I do it tonight. She's not here right now. Out at work." He balanced the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he wrote a list out. He made a face when Road giggled despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"So when do I get to meet her?" He paused in what he was doing.

"I don't know. I was planning on introducing her to you guys pretty soon but I don't know how that's gonna go since Sheril is being rather dramatic." He needed a few things from the store for dinner.

"Let me talk to him. I really wanna meet her. She at least sounds interesting," Tyki sighed.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead. I've got to go. Food to buy, dinner to cook, a wife to corner, and all that fun stuff." He hung up and slid his cell into his pocket. "I better put the book back in case something happens." Walking back into the room he picked the book up and read the last line of the story. Sliding the book back into it's place on the shelf he tripped over something. Flailing around in an attempt to regain his balance Tyki stumbled back and grabbed onto the first thing he could on the shelf. It pitched forward then stopped. The wall behind him suddenly disappeared and he fell against something metal and hard. Rubbing his now aching (again) back he turned around his eyes growing wide. Spread across the entire wall was a mass of weapons. Shot guns, throwing knives, compound bows including arrows, Japanese throwing stars, a katana, hand guns, throwing needles, a sniper rifle and even a few hand grenades. "Okay, yeah. Definitely hiding something from me." He reached out, touching the silver barrel of the closest hand gun with a single finger. Retracting his hand he hissed as the blessed metal burnt his skin. Poking a few more he determined that all the weapons were blessed. Opening the draws underneath the shelves he found them filled with bullets and more knives. A few hand guns scattered in as well. These weren't blessed. "So perhaps that attack wasn't random after all. The question is what are these for? She says she'll answer me but than she never does. Always manages to slip away somehow." He groaned and looked back down at his phone. He needed to get going. Closing the doors he put the book back and left the apartment, mentally preparing a way to corner the girl and gets some answers as well as prepare if she did try to kill him.

* * *

Luca sat on her motorcycle in the dark alleyway. Her helmet covering her head, while her leather jacket and ripped jeans helped her blend into the rather impoverished neighborhood around her. She watched the cars speed by, the people pass unaware of her or what she was doing. She shifted in an attempt to wake her sleeping limbs and shake the boredom away, her target was taking forever to show his face. Her phone rang loudly. Sighing she connected the headset in her helmet to her phone.

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked not knowing who's on the other side. _Come to think of it I don't think I gave Tyki my cell number. Whoops_ , she shook the thought away as her brother's voice drifted through into her ears.

"Hey Lu. I was just checking up on you. George showed up the other night said you had a demon in you apartment and didn't look so good. You only sorta answered my texts. I wanted to make sure you were okay. How's the whole married thing going?" she sighed, leaning down on the handle bars on her bike.

"Um, it's not bad. I actually like the guy okay. He's fun to be around and takes my teasing pretty well. I just don't know how to tell him or if I should about what I am. It got worse yesterday because he told me a bit about himself." She could almost hear him raising his eyebrow at her.

"I thought you just said that it was okay. So what's wrong?" She groaned not really ready to have this conversation again.

"Before I tell you promise me that you won't freak out or yell at me. Lavi already did it and I didn't appreciate it." He was quiet for a moment. Then two. "Allen?" she asked hesitantly.

"Okay...?" he agreed though didn't sound like he wanted to.

Taking a deep breath she began, "He's part of the Noah family. I asked Lavi to look into them for me. We probably know more about them than the others but even so. We were so little when we left." She heard him snort.

"Left? We were never a part of a family. But you are right that is problematic. Does he know anything about you?"

"No. I've managed to avoid it so far. After we got back from that hunt we botched with those twins another demon attacked us. I called Master earlier and asked him about the warding. It's why I left your mail instead taking it to your door. I didn't want to reveal you and Lena to the demons. He said he'd come around tomorrow to fix the warding. I have to get my husband out of the house so that can happen. He may not know who I am but he would definitely know Master. After all who doesn't?" the last part was muttered under her breath but her brother still caught it and gave a dry laugh in response. "I don't know what I should do. And that's not true. Our guardians loved us. It was just an unusual family." He sighed.

"I know. I just..." he trailed off before starting again. "It doesn't matter. The past is in the past as it goes. Or somethin' like that. Maybe you should just tell him. It doesn't sound like he's leaving so maybe it's just best to tell him and if you have to kill him you have to kill him. The Noah are going to come after us eventually anyway. So I guess it's up to you. It is your life but I feel like I should tell you that you should live the way you want. If you like him enough to put in the effort why don't you tell him. Maybe just away from Master." she nodded listening to her brother's voice. He was calm and his advice was worth listening to, even if it wasn't the straightest. "By the way did Master ask why you or how you broke the warding?"

She snorted, "Like he has any place to talk. He married a demon too. I just told him I got drunk and slept with a demon. It's not a lie. I just didn't tell him to rest of it. I figured I'd wait until I had made a decision and see what came of it."

"That makes sense. How's the job going?" This caused her to throw her head back with a groan telling him all he needed to know. Honestly he was a bit disappointed that she had gotten the Pelliccia hit. The son was doing a hostile take over, having decided that his father was too old to run things.

"Terrible. I can see him in there but he won't come out. I don't know what he's doing in there. I was about to check when you called me. I wonder if somebody tipped him off. I'm gonna be really pissed if they did. It makes my life a lot harder." Allen snorted from the other side.

"Don't lie. You love it. When they know you're coming and they try to run or hide. They never managed to get away from your wicked grin. Haunting them as you do. It makes the thrill of the chase that you love. It's why you do what you do." She couldn't help the signature grin that spread across her face just like her name implied as her brother called her out. She glanced up. One of the heat signatures was moving inside the diner across the road from her. It was getting closer to the door. Silently she reached for her gun hidden in one of her saddle bags. The bell rang as the door opened. The shot was perfect.

Pew! Whizzing by the man's head just barely clipping his ear the bullet entered the restaurant. Nobody noticed the yellow motorcycle pulling out of the alleyway across from the chaotic diner as one of the patrons dropped face first into his mashed potatoes. He was dead. The phone line was silent for a moment as she sped away from the crime scene. Nobody would ever know that it had been Cheshire, not until the bullet was pried from his head. The grin engraved upon the bullet that took the life of Leonardo Pelliccia successfully handing over control over to his son Fabio Pellicci belonged to her. She nodded at the cops that flew by sirens wailing loudly from the top of the cars as she pulled over to the side allowing them to pass by. Unaware that one of them had just waved at their murderer.

"Wow. I wish you had seen that shot just now, Al." he chuckled at her comment as she pulled back out into traffic already moving on to her next job. "It was beautiful. Through an open door across the room, in the far corner. They don't even know what's happened yet. One of the cops waved at me as I drove by them."

"Some days I worry that you like this job far too much and feel that perhaps I should be worried about you but then I remember but then I remember that I'm just like you and feel the same way so I can't say anything unless I wanted to add being a hypocrite to my resume." She joined him in laughing.

"Are you and Lena done with your shared hit? I wanna get ours done and my other three are in all different directions. I don't want to leave my husband alone in the apartment for too long. As it is I still don't know how I'm going to explain things. It's not like we can just sit down to dinner and I can just say 'Oh by the way I hope you don't mind but I'm a contract killer and I actually am a rare kind because I also offer demons hits. It's not like I have a bunch of blessed weapons in my bedroom special to kill your kind or anything. So how was your day Honey?' I can just imagine how that would go over." She glared as her brother's uproarious laughter. "It's not funny! God you are such an asshole! Just like him!" Allen stopped laughing.

"Oi! That's not true. You're more like both of them. Way more so than me." the both started laughing.

"God we both sound like them. Right when something goes wrong and-"Her brother cut her off to finish the sentence.

"And they start blaming each other like they aren't going to start making out any minute despite the house they are standing in being on fire."

"Yep. We grew up in a pretty interesting house. Honestly the fact that we function as well as we do is a miracle in and of itself. So tell me Romeo where art thou Juliet? She's got murder to commit."

"Okay, first off, never call me Romeo again. I hated that story-"

Luca cut him off, "Duh. Don't we all?" He rolled his eyes at his sister despite the fact that she couldn't see it. She knew anyway.

"She's waiting for you at that candy shop that you like. Are you going to be there soon? I left her there several minutes ago."

"Yeah I see her now. I better let you go. This demon's slippery. Take care little brother."

"Yeah you too. And would you stop that? You aren't that much older than me! It's only thirte-"

She cut him off again with a grin, "Goodbye Allen." and promptly hung up. Her motorcycle skidded over, just stopping at the curb where her friend stood waiting for her. "Somebody ordered a horse draw carriage?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow as she pulled on the helmet handed over.

"This is a bike." she pointed out. Luca shrugged and switched to the com link in the helmets.

"Yeah well they were all out of carriages." The Chinese girl climbed onto the back and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist as the bike took off. They were quiet as the bike wove through the cars as it sped down the road and towards the next victim.

* * *

"Luca you need to be careful." The girl raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the wall with her legs crossed in front of her, hidden in the shadows of the building. Her bike was parked just down the road. Her last hit of the day lay on the other side of the block in a dark alley.

"What do you mean Lavi? Did you find something out for me?" the red head sighed at her lackadaisical manner.

"Yeah. I did. Your boy is neck deep in trouble. My sources say that the Noah are currently trying to unite with the Corleone family. Word on the street that your husband is the groom of the wedding. I don't know how you fit into all of that. But I don't like the sound of it. It could go two of either way. Either they want something from you and once they know it you'll be killed or He went off the reservation and married you before he knew what was going on. I know that Sheril Kamelot who is Desires of the Noah family. The man is seriously ambitious. He owns like half of hell. He's married to a human woman named Tricia Kamelot. I can't find her before she married him. It's like she didn't exist at all. They have two children. The older is Wisely Kamelot a couple of years younger than you and Allen. The other is Road Kamelot in her early teens. Both adopted. Pleasure is Tyki Mikk, he lives with them though is known to wander around with his friends. Two men. Momo and Clark. Again there's not much here on them. Except that they have a kid named Eeez." Luca nodded as she soaked up the information. It was good to know. The fact that the wife was almost non-existent was an interesting bit. She'd have to check the woman out.

"His friends, are they married?" she asked curiously.

"No, but they do share guardianship over the boy." She nodded. That was an unusual arrangement.

"Hmmm, how old is the kid?" Papers rustled on the other side of the phone indicating that he was looking for something.

"Eleven. No parents before the pair. He's sick. Looks like Tyki's the one that's been paying for the kid's treatment. Either he's got access to the family fortune or he's got a high paying job that isn't listed-oh wait here it is. On paper he works in that all demon hotel that his brother owns. He's on their payroll but conveniently enough it doesn't list his actual job. Seriously Luca," she noted how serious and worried Lavi was if he was calling her by her real name. "this is set up the same way that the gambling house is set up, with you and Allen. You're on the payroll but it doesn't say what. Considering this is a mafia family I'd say your husband is doing illegal activities." Luca snorted.

"Not like I can really throw any stones there Lav. What do you have on the brother and the kids?" Sheril was her main concern yet she couldn't over look the kids. She was killing by the time she was in her early teens.

"Both are in high school. Looks like Wisely is bright but lazy. His test scores are great but his grades are terrible because he doesn't do his homework. He's gotten into several fights. Looks like he's an informant. Other kids complain that he's always in their business and seems to know things he shouldn't. Sounds like his power might be mind reading. And strong too. Even some of the teachers say he knows things about their personal life that he shouldn't. I think I'd have your wards redone before you meet this kid. He could destroy everything if he gets into your mind."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Master will be here tomorrow to redo the wards on the house. I'll have him redo mine too while he's here I guess. What about the girl? Tyki's mentioned her so I'd say that they were close." She asked.

"Road Kamelot. Just started her freshmen year. Her grades are all over the place. Some of her teachers say that some of her homework looks like the other kids are doing it. Road has gotten into a few fights and she always wins but she likes to be physical with her opponents unlike her older brother. Sounds like she's blackmailing the other students and runs it with fear which is pretty impressive as she's shorter than you and weighs less too. Kid doesn't have any figure at all. Small and cute. Evil is what her classmates call her. Sheril adores her. Literally this girl has everything. She's definitely his favorite. I always thought parents weren't suppose to pick favorites." Luca snorted.

"They're not. My dad went the other way and hated us both. So that's another option. Anything else? How about the rest of the family? I know the Noah keep a pretty low profile of their members especially the ones with titles." Lavi flipped through the papers again.

"I've got nothing on Judge, Pity, Corrosion, Bonds, or Ability. What are with these names?" He asked looking over the list. Luca walked away from the wall towards her bike. "I would say that Road is Dreams. Her powers are all over the place and mind reading could be Wisdom. Being high schoolers is the perfect cover for them. How many normal people would suspect a teen as being a dangerous murderous demon?" Luca sighed as she moved through the shadows silently towards her bike.

"I would." Lavi snorted.

"Beautiful I said NORMAL people. Of course you would suspect a kid. You don't trust anybody. No matter what." She rolled her eyes and then started counting on her fingers.

"You are missing two if you count the Earl. There's suppose to be 13. We know Bonds is actually a set of siblings. So who are the other two and what do you know about them?" He chuckled.

"Always the sharp one. Wrath and Lust. Seriously what are up with this names?"

"I honestly don't know that. I'd ask him but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Maybe one of my guardians would know. I'll ask them later."

"Sounds good. Wrath's real name is Skinn Bolic and he's not very bright. I think Kanda's had a few run ins with him. He's strong but slow and stupid. His skin is really thick though. Seriously be careful if you meet him. Lust is a sexy French woman named Lulu Bell. That's all I've got on her. She doesn't do much. Always has other demons do her dirty work. I hear she's like Sheril though. Smart and manipulative. You aren't going to actually meet these people are you?" She sighed and slid her phone into her pocket before buckling her helmet. The call immediately moving to her headset.

"I don't know Lavi. I'm not really sure how this is going to go. One day at a time I guess. Anything else?" The motorcycle roared to life and she took off down the street away from the blood and the crime scene. Not that anyone would know it was her.

"I've got a file if you'd like to look at all the information. We'd be here for days if I tried to do it all over the phone. We've already been on the phone for over a hour Luca. Do you want me to bring you the file?" Luca was quiet for a moment.

"No. That's not a good idea. I'll come get it. Actually can I leave it with you. The last thing I need is for him to find it. I'll be over in a few."

Tyki looked up as the front door unlocked and then opened. The familiar sound of her bag hitting the floor by the door sounded next. She kicked the door shut and locked it again. Her keys landed in the dish with a loud clink. Luca trudged into the kitchen sniffing the air.

"How was work?" She looked up at him.

"Long and boring. Most of it was just sitting around waiting for somebody to do something. Are you cooking dinner?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head between his shoulder blades. Her head was pounding. He chuckled feeling her burrow her face into the back of his vest.

"I am. I didn't know when you would be home and you cooked last night." he shrugged though he glanced over his shoulder at her mess of long curls that cascaded down over her shoulders. "Is it windy out? Your hair is all over the place." This time she laughed.

"No. I have a motorcycle. It's helmet hair." He raised an eyebrow.

"A motorcycle? Now why does that sound like a bad idea?" She snorted and locked her hands over his stomach.

"Ha ha ha. You think you're very funny don't you?" He smirked and reached over for the pair of bowls sitting on the counter.

"That depends do I get to ride it?" She let go so he could finish up.

"Well considering that it's my only source of transportation unless I feel like stealing my brother's car than yeah you will eventually. So what's for dinner?" She asked leaning over to get a better whiff of the pot.

"Soup. It's from Portugal called Caldo Verde. It's good." She smiled as they sat down.

"Well it certainly smells good. I'm sorry I was gone so long. It ended up turning into a waiting game." He nodded as they sat down to eat. He decided to leave the questioning until after dinner. Once dinner was done they moved to the couch and she brought over two glasses of blood red wine before curling up to him, his arm draped around her shoulders. "So what did you do all day?" He chuckled.

"Cleaned, drank coffee, Road called and we talked for a little bit." She nodded.

"She's your niece right?" He nodded and smiled at the fact that she remembered.

"Yeah. I also ended up reading one of your books. Edgar Allen Poe." She grinned as he took another sip from his half empty glass, his mind was slowing down, no longer racing around.

"I love him. Which story did you read and did you read more than one?"

"I read the Masque of the Red Death. It was really good. When my phone rang it startled me. I had forgotten where I was." Her grin grew.

"I love when that happens. You should read some of his other stuff. The Raven is really good. It's well known and a lot of people can be a bit obnoxious about it but I adore the story. I actually adore his writing in general. Annabelle Lee is a good poem. The Tell-a-tale Heart is also amazing." He chuckled and took another sip. His eyelids were starting to get heavy.

"Must be. You're rather animated right now." she giggled but blushed a bit.

"I've been told that I get excited easily."

He laughed, "I didn't say that was a bad thing. It's cute." He leaned his head over and rested it on top of hers. Man, he was tired. He wanted to ask her something but he couldn't remembered what it was. "You're really cute." he hummed letting his eyes close. He'd rest them for just a minute.

* * *

 **So there you have it! Luca's gotten some work done and Lavi's informed her just who she's married too. As promised above next chapter things are going to get interesting~! The only thing I'm going to say is that Luca is really going to regret the next day and the chaos that will come with it. Oh well. Nothing is every truly calm around Luca and if it was she wouldn't know what to do! As always read and review. I can't wait to hear from you all. Don't forget that I love theories! Cheshire is out! Until next time!**


End file.
